YU-GI-OH RALLY IN THE TIME
by John moto wheleer
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que Atem partió, todo estaba en calma, pero ahora un nuevo mal acecha al mundo y Atem y yugi se volverán a encontrar. La gran continuación de YU-GI-OH atemXmana
1. Chapter 1

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**REENCUENTRO EN EL TIEMPO (PARTE 1)**_

_**nota: YU-GI-OH no me pertenece es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, esta historia es tan solo una continuación después del final de yugioh, es para opinar como seria si hubiera un regreso de YU-GI-OH algún día, eso seria grandioso, bueno disfrutenla porque planeo que sea una historia algo larga y comenten si les gusta y/o compartanla **_

_Hace mucho tiempo cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes antiguos reyes y faraones jugaban un juego siniestro en el cual luchaban con monstruos para acabar con sus enemigos estos juegos amenazaron con destruir al mundo hasta que un valiente faraón encerró esta magia conteniéndola en 7 artículos milenarios. Ahora 5000 años después un joven llamado Yugi descifro el secreto del rompecabezas del milenio liberando al espíritu contenido ahí de aquel faraón para salvar al mundo como lo hizo hace 5000 años. _

(En algún lugar en el desierto de Egipto)

Es un día muy caluroso y muy soleado en tierras de Egipto, los rápidos vientos soplaban fuertemente en cualquier rincón haciendo más difícil el andar de aquellos forasteros cubiertos con capuchas y con un bastón apoyándolo del brazo, llevaban consigo un saco que parecía contener objetos pesados, parecían estar heridos pero no quitaban la mirada del camino que cada vez parecía más largo.

Tenemos que encontrar a Yugi antes de que sea demasiado tarde o sino ese tal paradox lo encontrara y todo se perderá.

Lo sé, debemos de seguir adelante y veras que lo encontraremos aunque… (de pronto se cae al suelo)

No ¡Mana!, ¡Mana!, necesito que estés…estés….. bien. (también cae al suelo cerrando los ojos)

Pasando unos minutos en silencio pasan por el lugar dos hombres acompañados de un caballo cargando una especie de mercancía.

Mira, mira esos cuerpos tirados.

¿deberíamos ir a ver?

Vamos

Se acercaron para mirar los rostros de aquellos dos forasteros al retirarles las capuchas lograron verlos un hombre de cabellos puntiagudos y ojos violetas y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda.

Mira están vivos y parece que necesitan ayuda.

Debemos ayudarlos, vamos no te quedes parado ayúdame a cargarlos hacia el caballo

Está bien.

Oye mira el rostro de este forastero se parece mucho a unas lapidas que vi hace poco

¿Enserio? ¿y de que era la lápida?

Era de una inscripción antigua o algo asi, se trataba de una profecía sobre un antiguo faraón que gobernó Egipto hace muchos años.

Y ¿Quién era ese faraón?

El faraón se llamaba ATEM!

…...

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?

Yugi, Yugi – susurro una voz

¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

Yugi, necesitamos una vez mas de tu ayuda

¿shadi?

Pero ¿cómo?

El mundo, el universo, todos necesitan de ti Yugi

No logro comprender nada

Pronto todo se aclarara, pronto te reunirás con aquel que te ayudo a salvar al mundo una vez.

¿Quién? ¿de qué hablas?

Del faraón Atem

De pronto Yugi despierta muy alterado cayéndose al suelo.

Ouch, eso dolió no puedo creerlo es la cuarta vez esta semana ¿Qué pasa? Hace ya algún tiempo que ya no me pasaba esto desde que detuvimos a Bakura aquella vez todo estaba en calma, pero ahora ¿qué significaran estos sueños? – pensaba para sí mismo. El reloj de su habitación marcaba exactamente 7:45 am.

Hay no ya es muy tarde ¡rayos! No, no sé qué Puedo llegar, puedo llegar. Adiós abuelito ya me voy.

Cuídate mucho Yugi. Ayyyy estos chicos de hoy.

Luego de unas calles demasiado largas, llego a una esquina totalmente desierta no había ningún coche o persona a la vista, aunque era lo que Yugi menos tenía en mente; mientras corría podía oír claramente el ruido de sus pasos debido al gran silencio que había a su alrededor, pero de pronto escucho el ruido de una motocicleta que sonaba demasiado fuerte, y se hacía cada vez más evidente que se acercaba a donde estaba Yugi. Y de pronto de la nada apareció un tipo en una moto corriendo a toda velocidad enfrente de Yugi quien por poco enviste al joven de cabellos puntiagudos.

-oye fíjate.

-jajajajajajajajaja – se oyó una risa maléfica que provenía de aquel sujeto, aunque Yugi no le dio mucha importancia y corrió como pudo al colegio.

- casi llego, casi llego.

Yugi cruza la puerta a toda velocidad y De pronto se oye el ruido de la campana que anuncia el comienzo de clases, aunque la profesora aun no entraba al salón Yugi se sintió aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo, y llega a sentarse junto con sus amigos.

Hola Yugi- dijo tea

Ya era hora de que llegaras- comento Tristán

Lo sé, por poco. Pero olviden eso ahora tengo algo que decirles

¿Qué pasa Yugi?- dijo Joey

Es que me está volviendo a ocurrir he estado teniendo sueños extraños.

¿extraños de qué manera?

Pues verán…

De pronto la profesora entra al salón.

Haber todos quiero que todos guarden silencio, que vamos a comenzar con la clase

Está bien les contare luego.

…

En un lugar cerrado muy apartado de la ciudad se lleva a cabo una reunión donde se está tratando un plan.

Mi señor todo está en orden, todo está casi listo para que el plan se lleve a cabo.

¿Casi?

Si, aún falta una cosa

Ohhh, ya se, falta que llegue el faraón ¿no es cierto?

Asi es mi señor

Pues ya no falta mucho

Si asi es además ya se ha vigilado a Yugi moto como usted lo pidió, ya le dimos un pequeño mensaje.

Muy bien sigan vigilando.

Si señor

Pronto el máximo poder en todo el universo será mío y con la luz y el tiempo de mi lado no habrá quien me detenga, jajajajajajaja…

…

En algún lugar de Egipto en una pequeña casa…

No Yugi, esto no puede pasarnos.- se despertó el faraón alarmado ahhh, solo fue un sueño aunque ya hemos visto antes que los sueños se vuelven realidad y a veces son peores. Lo que me recuerda… ¡Mana! ¡Mana! ¡Mana!, Ohhh, está bien- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Atem cuando miro a mana dormida profundamente al lado de él.

Ohhh, ya veo que por fin despertó.

¿Qué, pero que pasa?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Tranquilo, todo está bien

Pero, ¿Qué paso?

Bueno es que mi compañero y yo los encontramos tirados a usted y su esposa en las arenas del desierto estaban inconscientes así que los ayudamos y los trajimos a nuestro hogar

Creo que debimos habernos desmayado. Espere ¿esposa?- Atem se quedó sorprendido

Si, aquella linda chica con la que venía – el hombre apunto con el dedo hacia donde dormía mana.

Ohhh, ella no… bueno de cualquier forma muchas gracias por habernos ayudado.

No hay de que agradecer. Pueden bajar a desayunar cuando estén listos.

Muchas gracias.

Espere una pregunta más

¿sí?

¿Qué año es?

Ohhhh, 2013 por supuesto.

Gracias, si lo hemos logrado, llegamos- Atem pensó para sus adentros. Mientras aquel hombre se marchaba de la habitación Atem se quedó pensando un poco en otro problema. –Aún hay un pequeño problema, estamos en Egipto y si mi memoria no me falla Yugi vive en América, estamos muy lejos entonces como llegaremos hasta allá. Atem pensaba.

…

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba los cielos, aquel transporte volador dejaba a relucir el nombre de la compañía al que pertenecía "Industrias ilusión".

Señor Pegasus, estamos a punto de arribar a el Cairo, Egipto.

Muy bien Roland ya era hora- dijo Pegasus.

Llegaremos en cuestión de segundos.

Muy bien.

Y si no le importa señor… ¿Por qué ha decidido venir nuevamente a Egipto?- pregunto Roland.

Está bien te lo diré; creo que estarás enterado que Kaiba corp. Está haciendo una gran propaganda acerca de su más reciente creación.

Por su puesto señor, usted habla acerca del más nuevo y mejorado disco de duelo.

Asi es, entonces no quería quedarme atrás de esto asi que decidí que podría sacar algunas nuevas cartas para celebrar este nuevo lanzamiento asi las ganancias serían mayores y nuestra popularidad ira en crecimiento.

Que listo señor.

Tus elogios no son necesarios Roland. – comento Pegasus.

De pronto se oyó una voz desde la cabina, - todos prepárense vamos a descender a el Cairo.

Pegasus sale del avión respirando el aire de aquel lugar.

Por fin, ahora vamos, seguro que por estos lugares hallare algo de inspiración que pueda serme útil para crear algunas cartas.

…...

Mientras Atem miraba el exterior, por medio de aquella pequeña ventana pensando en un plan, se oyeron unos pequeños gemidos detrás de él.

Ahhhhhh - se oía un gran bostezo.

¡Mana! Por fin despertaste.

Atem! La chica sonrió, pues lo primero que vio fue a su amigo frente a ella.

¿Qué pasa Atem?, ¿Dónde estamos?

Tranquila mana todo está bien. Estamos en la casa de unos hombres que nos ayudaron.

¿ayudaron?

Asi es nos encontraron en el desierto, creo que nos desmayamos

Ohhh, es cierto ahora lo recuerdo. El recuerdo pasa por su mente de cuando ambos caen al suelo estando inconscientes.

Pero ahora lo más importante es que llegamos a la época correcta, estamos en el futuro.

¿enserio? ¡que emoción!

Mana abrazo a Atem como para festejar y asi quedaron unos momentos.

Y ahora que haremos- preguntaba mana

Para serte sincero aun no tengo nada en mente- Atem respondió con un toque de gracia y sarcasmo.

...

Por fin pensé que las clases no acabarían- dijo Joey

Vamos de que te quejas si no estuviste despierto ni la mitad de ellas

Es que, pues…

Oye Yugi ahora que recuerdo no nos terminaste de contar sobre tus sueños o algo asi

Ohhh, es cierto, bueno es que es algo muy extraño, porque las tres primeras veces todos fueron iguales, pero este vez fue un poco diferente:

_**INICIO DEL SUEÑO.**_

Yugi se encontraba en un portal oscuro en el que parecía no tener fin, aquel lugar era totalmente oscuro, pero de pronto comenzó a verse una gran luz que provenía del fondo, una luz que podía enceguecer a cualquiera.

Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Jajajajajaja. Una risa maléfica resonaba en todo el lugar

¿Quién eres? Pregunto yugi

Pronto lo sabrás, solo te puedo decir que la venganza será muy, pero muy dulce jajajajajaja

De pronto la luz que resplandecía se extendió por todo el lugar y Yugi pudo ver el rostro de un sujeto parado frente a él.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? Pregunto de nuevo Yugi.

Yugi, Yugi – susurro una voz

¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

Yugi, necesitamos una vez mas de tu ayuda

¿shadi?

Pero ¿cómo?

El mundo, el universo, todos necesitan de ti Yugi

No logro comprender nada

Pronto todo se aclarara, pronto te reunirás con aquel que te ayudo a salvar al mundo una vez.

¿Quién? ¿de qué hablas?

Del faraón Atem

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO.**_

Y eso fue lo que paso.

No puedo creerlo Yugi. Es enserio lo que estás diciendo, preguntaba Tea.

Si asi es.

A.T.E.M. hace algún tiempo que ya no escuchaba ese nombre desde hace 3 años. Desde que viajamos a Egipto. Dijo Joey

Ya lo sé todos estuvimos ahí genio. Comento Tristán.

Si pero lo más extraño es que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no tenía este tipo de sueños, y ahora ¿Por qué repentinamente volvieron?

Pues tal vez solo sea coincidencia, por ahora no te preocupes- dijo Joey

Bueno puede ser que tengas razón. Dijo Yugi

Oye por que no vamos a tu casa y jugamos unos cuantos duelos Yugi.

Por supuesto Joey.

Muy bien entonces vamos.

…...

-vamos siéntense deben estar muertos de hambre. Dijo el hombre dándole a cada uno un plato sopero de sopa.

-muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros no tengo como agradecerles. Dijo Atem

- no tienen de que agradecer. El hombre decía mientras que mana comenzaba a comer. Y Atem solo se quedó sonriendo al verla.

…...

¿Qué? pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? Preguntaba Pegasus al ver la antigua cripta (donde se escondían las lapidas de monstruos) colapsada por rocas extremadamente grandes.

No comprendo lo que paso señor.

Yo tampoco, sabía que la tumba se había derrumbado, pero aún se podía pasar por lo menos a un desnivel.

Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Dijo Roland.

Si eso creo.

De pronto se oyeron grandes estruendos que conmocionaron a todos, tanto Atem, como Pegasus oyeron los estruendos y todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían los grandes estruendos.

Atem, Mana y los dos hombres estaban terminando de desayunar, cuando de pronto todos oyeron los estruendos.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿lo escuchaste Atem? Preguntaba Mana un poco alterada y casi aferrándose fuertemente al brazo de Atem.

Si mana si los escuche, aunque no tengo ni idea de que fue eso. Vamos a revisar. Atem se levantó deprisa para ver lo que pasaba.

En el acto llego Pegasus en su transporte y a la vista una gran multitud, de nativos y turistas veían con gran asombro el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Las grandes pirámides Egipcias, del sol, de la luna y demás se estaban cayendo a pedazos, literalmente se estaban destruyendo, parecía una pesadilla apocalíptica, pues de la nada todo se estaba derrumbando a modo de que todas las edificaciones se caían pedazo, por pedazo.

-No puedo creerlo. Mana decía totalmente sorprendida ante aquel fenómeno.

- ¿cómo es que esto paso? Decía Atem.

- Tal vez estamos en el futuro pero en cualquier parte y momento, reconocería esas pirámides, son las del templo del sol y de la luna, fuera de ellas era donde yo entrenaba y podría jurar que bi siquiera el más fuerte desastre podía derrumbarlas. Decia mana

- lo sé, para derrumbarles se necesitaba algo más que fuerza, no puede ser posible que de un momento a otro estas se hayan derrumbado como si nada, a menos que… espera mana no creeras que esto tiene que ver con el ataque a nuestras tierras ¿o si? Decía Atem con una mirada de duda.

- ahora que lo mencionas tal vez sea posible.

Pegasus miraba sorprendido el espectáculo, pero cuando su mirada se distrajo por un segundo logro ver algo que lo sorprendió aún más…

-FA-FA-RAON. Pegasus dijo anonadado mientras veía a Atem. Y Atem también volteo la mirada al oír aquel llamado

-PEGASUS. Dijo Atem sorprendido.

-no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo puede ser esto?

Mana miraba aquella escena un poco confundida pero sabía por la mirada de Atem que una gran idea vendría.

Pegasus se quedó sorprendido.

…...

-Paradox como va todo el plan

- va muy bien, todo está en orden, sé que el gran poder pronto será nuestro.

-Más te vale, por que recuerda que te di el mayor poder en el mundo "La luz"

- si asi es pero recuerda que yo descifre como viajar en el tiempo.

- por eso es que juntos podremos moldear el universo a nuestro modo y seremos los amos y señores de todo.

- lo se pronto el mayor poder de todo el universo será nuestro y no habrá nadie que nos detenga nadie.

- y además nuestra venganza estará completa. hahahahahaha

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**NOTAS:**_

_**BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, POR AHORA NO LE ENTENDERAN MUY BIEN EL POR QUE ATEM REGRESO O PORQUE MANA VIENE CON EL PERO CON EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA LO ENTENDERAN**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**REENCUENTRO EN EL TIEMPO (PARTE 2)**_

No puede ser faraón como es que estas aquí, no puedo creerlo. Dijo Pegasus.

Es muy difícil de explicar. Dijo Atem

Pues hazlo porque no entiendo lo que pasa.

Muy bien pero…

De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo detrás de ellos parecía que algo estaba a punto de caer, voltearon y lograron ver que unas de las grandes paredes de las pirámides se estaba desprendiendo y cayendo al suelo Atem se dio cuenta de que mana estaba muy cerca de aquella escena asi que Atem corrió tan rápido como pudo y la saco de ahí.

¡Mana! , cuidado. Atem logro tomarla aunque cayendo al suelo pero ambos salieron ilesos de aquel incidente. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Gracias Atem, gracias si no me hubieras sacado de ahí, yo…

No, no lo digas lo importante es que no pasó nada. Ambos estaban muy juntos el uno del otro, pero luego de uno segundos ambos se pararon y Pegasus se acercó al faraón.

Ahora sí, me puedes explicar ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Pregunto Pegasus.

Muy bien, Pegasus te lo diré, pero debe ser en otro lugar aquí hay mucha gente. Dijo Atem

Oigan vengan aquí, aquí estaremos protegidos. Gritaba el hombre que había ayudado al faraón.

Ya que la destrucción de las pirámides había terminado, todo estaba en calma pero raramente a la vez todo estaba hecho un caos, mientras llegaban periodistas y todo tipo de reporteros. Atem, Pegasus y Mana entraron a la casa; Pegasus les decía a Roland y a sus hombres que lo esperaran, ellos obedecieron, aun mirando aquella destrucción.

Hola mucho gusto. Decían aquellos hombres.

Hola, que tal, respondió Pegasus.

Espere un momento, acaso usted no es Pegasus, el famoso millonario, el creador de aquel juego… mmm como se llama Duelo de monstruos ¿no?

Asi es.

Ohhh, no puedo creerlo, sea bienvenido.

Muchas gracias. Dijo Pegasus.

Ambos hombres dejaron solos a Atem y Pegasus, aunque mana se sentó también para oír dicha conversación.

Me podrías explicar ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Muy bien, estoy de nuevo aquí porque necesito encontrar a Yugi

¿pero cómo es que llegaste aquí?, porque tu partiste hace 3 años y creímos que todo había pasado, te fuiste y creímos que ya todo había terminado.

Asi era, yo volví a donde pertenecía y viví por mucho tiempo en paz pero un día todo cambio, Todo comenzó en Egipto, pero hace 5000 años, cuando llego un tipo llamado Paradox. Decía Atem

¿Paradox?

Asi es, y ese día todo Egipto cayó…

…...

Sabes he mejorado mucho mis habilidades de duelo. Decía Joey

Enserio me alegro mucho Joey. Decía Yugi

Oye también nosotros hemos mejorado mucho. Dijo tea refiriéndose a Tristán y a ella.

Entonces quisiera verlo. Dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Duck Deblin, no puedo creerlo, hace mucho tiempo que ya no te veía.

Puedo decir lo mismo Yugi.

¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

bueno no tenía mucho que hacer además quería saber si ya pronto iban a llegar los nuevos equipos a mi tienda

¿nuevos equipos?

Asi es, acaso ¿aún no se han enterado?

¿sobre qué? Pregunto Joey

De los nuevos discos de duelo que sacara Kaiba corp.

¿Qué? Enserio ¿nuevo disco de duelo?

Si, han habido algunos rumores de que pronto serán lanzados, tal vez pronto llegaran a la tienda de tu abuelo Yugi.

Si eso espero hahahaha.

Oigan pero ¿no estaban hablando de algunos duelos? Dijo Duck

Si por supuesto ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Claro, como ya dije no tengo mucho que hacer

Entonces vamos. Dijo Joey entusiasmado.

…

Y bueno eso fue lo que paso por eso es que estamos aquí. Dijo Atem

No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Entonces es por eso que tú y tu amiga emmmmm Mana están aquí. Dijo Pegasus

Si, y ahora tenemos que encontrar a Yugi antes de que él lo haga.

Y este sujeto por lo que me cuentas es demasiado fuete

Si

Y ¿qué sabes de estos desastres de las pirámides?

No lo sé, no sé qué tengan que ver. Dijo Atem

Espera, tal vez tenga que ver con lo que me cuentas, dijo Pegasus.

No entiendo

Si, tiene sentido si en tu época este tal Paradox destruyo todas las edificaciones que había, entonces significa que…

¡El futuro cambio!, por supuesto.

Espera si Paradox puede cambiar el pasado, también lo hará el futuro significa que esto es más peligroso de lo que pensamos y si lo que paso con las pirámides fue poco que es lo que pasara después.

Entonces como encontraremos a Yugi.

No te preocupes mi querido faraón yo los llevare a ti y a mana hacia América debemos encontrar a Yugi.

Muchas gracias Pegasus.

Por supuesto yo te debía un favor me ayudaste y cambiaste mi vida en el pasado, ahora tengo la oportunidad de devolverte ese favor.

Gracias.

Los dos hombres bajan y se despiden de ellos Atem agradece su ayuda hacia él y a mana.

Tomen caballeros por favor. Decía Pegasus

Pero señor…

Tomen, ese dinero es para agradecerles que hayan cuidado a mis amigos.

Gracia señor Pegasus.

Vamos faraón no hay tiempo que perder.

Pegasus, Atem y mana salían de ahí para encontrarse con los hombres de Pegasus.

Pero acaso ese no es Yugi. Preguntaban

Caballeros es una larga historia, solo puedo decirles que debemos volver lo más antes posible a América

El avión lo está esperando señor

Muy bien diles que preparen otros dos lugares, ya que este viaje ahora será para tres personas. Dijo Pegasus, luego se volteo y miro a mana. Querida sabes te pareces mucho a una carta del duelo de monstruos a la mag…

La maga oscura. Mana termino la oración

Asi es

Si ya me lo han dicho.

Bueno ahora ambos sabrán lo que es viajar con clase.

Los tres subieron al avión siendo atendidos como lo pidió Pegasus, mana veía un poco confundida a Atem, mientras que él veía el avión con una determinación pues sabía que pronto se volvería a reunirse con él. Luego de unos segundos el avión despejo y mana se sentía un poco rara al sentir la turbulencia, no más bien estaba algo asustada, tanto que se aferraba completamente al brazo de Atem. Cuando Atem la volteo a ver su cara reflejaba un pequeño bostezo.

¿Tienes ganas de dormir? Pregunto Atem

Sí, creo que sí. Mana asintió

Pues toma una pequeña siesta. Atem dijo colocando su hombro y dándole una cálida sonrisa. Mana se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida. Mientras Atem tan solo veía por la ventana del avión intentando entender un poco más de lo que estaba pasando.

…

Abuelito ya llegue. Dijo Yugi

Qué bien Yugi. Dijo su abuelo

Estaremos arriba jugando unas partidas de duelo abuelo.

Yugi espera necesito que vengas a ver esto.

¿Qué pasa? Dijo Yugi mientras corría a su abuelo quien veía la televisión y detrás de él corrían también sus amigos quien empezaron a ver algo raro en televisión

Mira Yugi lo que está pasando.

¿Qué?

_Todo el mundo ha quedado conmocionado por lo que ha sucedido este día, y aunque no se saben las causas o razones por las que esto ocurrió, aún siguen siendo investigadas, aunque la primera afirmación que se tiene es un posible sismo que sacudió a Egipto, pues de la nada las pirámides Egipcias se derrumbaron, asi es, como lo oye, estas pirámides cayeron una por una, dejando a su paso solo, destrucción y confusión por parte de todas las personas que vieron este fenómeno y ahora las imágenes que aparecen en pantalla, son los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron las pirámides de gezha. Ahora veamos una grabación de la destrucción. _

Todos veían conmocionados la televisión sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo, como es que era posible.

No lo creo, es imposible. Yugi por fin hablo.

Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Decía su abuelo- he viajado y visto esas pirámides muchas veces y puedo asegurar que eso no era posible.

De que hablas abuelo.

Quiero decir que esas pirámides estaban hechas de materiales sumamente resistentes, han resistido el paso del tiempo y no era posible que cualquier desastre pudiera hacer algo como esto, no es normal que edificaciones como estas hayan sido derrumbadas asi como asi.

Tu abuelo tiene razón Yugi. Duck afirmo- las pirámides no se destruyen como por arte de magia y estoy casi seguro de que un pequeño sismo no pudo haber causado algo como eso.

En eso tienes mucha razón Duck. Dijo Joey.

Bueno sea lo que sea que haya pasado es extraño, pero dijeron que seguirían investigando, asi que tal vez pronto sepamos el porqué. Dijo Tea.

Tea tiene razón ahora Yugi porque no vamos a jugar unos cuantos duelos. Dijo Joey.

….

_**Después de algunas horas…**_

¡Mana! Despierta, estamos a punto de llegar. Decía Atem, mientras se escuchaba una voz desde la cabina del avión

A todos los pasajeros se les pide aguardar en sus asientos, estamos a punto de descender a tierra. El avión estaba bajando mientras mana abría los ojos, pero inmediatamente de sonrojo al ver que estaba totalmente cerca del rostro de Atem.

Luego de unos segundos el avión toco tierra y comenzó a detenerse, después se abrieron las compuertas del avión, Pegasus bajo los escalones y detrás de él bajaron Atem y mana.

Hemos llegado. Dijo Pegasus.

Ahora debemos de encontrar a Yugi. Dijo Atem.

Lo sé, ¡Roland!

Sí señor.

Necesito que nos lleves a la casa de Yugi moto.

¿ahora señor?

Por supuesto.

La limosina de Pegasus partió y el faraón sentía una extraña sensación, hacía mucho que ya no recorría las calles de aquella ciudad, tal vez él se había ido pero la ciudad no había cambiado en nada.

…

Ataca ojos rojos. Decía Joey

Lo siento Joey pero has caído en mi trampa, activo fuerza del espejo, lo que significa que todos tus monstruos son destruidos. Dijo Yugi

Ayyyy, no puede ser!

Ahora sacrificare a dos de mis monstruos para convocar a mi mago oscuro. Ataca mago oscuro a sus puntos de vida directamente.

Hay no, perdí otra vez.

No puedo creerlo van 3 veces seguidas.

Cállate Tristán.

Afuera, en la calle se oye el ruido de un coche que está arribando, Pegasus, Atem y mana salen y se encuentran frente a aquella casa

Es la hora. Decía Atem, mientras que cruzaba las puertas.

Tienda de juegos en que podemos ayudarle. Salio el abuelo de Yugi pensando que se trataba de algún cliente, pero su rostro cambio totalmente al ver quien estaba frente a él.

¡No puede ser!

En la habitación que se encontraba arriba Yugi y sus amigos oyeron un gran grito.

¡yugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, baja alguien te busca, mejor dicho alguien los busca. Dijo su abuelo

Allá voy. Dijo Yugi y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y cuando llego al final logro ver la figura de su antiguo compañero.

¡ATEM!

Hola Yugi. Dijo Atem

Yugi completamente atónito, no lo pensó mucho y corrió a abrazar a Atem, mientras que todos sus amigos a su alrededor veían aquella escena, también totalmente atónitos.

No puedo creer esto. Decía Joey

Acaso realmente ¿eres tu faraón? Dijo tea

Absolutamente todos se unieron en un cálido abrazo que les duro mucho tiempo, sin que nadie hablara, pero luego todos se separaron y por fin Yugi rompió el silencio

¿Pero cómo es posible que hayas vuelto?, no lo entiendo

Si dinos faraón ¿Qué pasa?, porque si Yugi está confundido, imagínate ¿Cómo estamos nosotros? Dijo Joey

Tranquilos, se los aclarare en unos momentos.

Si asi es tienes mucho que contarnos. Afirmo tea.

Es una historia muy larga y se los diré todo, pero necesito, que me escuchen con mucha atención…

¡Atem, Atem! Decía mana con una expresión de susto.

¿Qué pasa mana? Pregunto Atem

Creo que tenemos compañía, mira es uno de esos sujetos. Señalo mana con su dedo hacia la parte de afuera

Mientras se oían los ruidos de una motocicleta y unas risas maléficas.

Jajajaja

¡No puede ser!, dijo Atem sorprendido

¿Cómo es que nos encontraron? Preguntaba mana, mientras todos veían con una mirada interrogativa.

Ehhhhh, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Pregunto Yugi. Aunque Atem salió afuera, pero luego fue seguido por todos los demás.

Ohhhh, por fin has llegado faraón no creí que te vería tan pronto y veo que viniste con compañía. Decía aquel hombre.

Ahhhhhhhhh, pagaran tú y tu jefe pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Egipto, a mi gente. Dijo Atem con una mirada de determinación.

Hahahaha, me haces reír faraón no pudiste, ni siquiera hacernos un pequeño rasguño en Egipto, ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquí las cosas serán diferentes?, mi amo te acabara en un segundo.

No sé cómo lograron acabar con Egipto, pero si te puedo asegurar algo, que todos ustedes pagaran, incluyendo a tu "amo".

Hahahaha, es que aún no lo entiendes, nosotros somos totalmente invencibles y más con la luz de nuestro lado y te lo puedo probar

¿la luz? ¿Cómo piensas probarlo?

Con algo con lo que estas familiarizado ¿no?, duelo de monstruos.

¿Quieres un duelo?, pues lo tendrás, y después de que termine contigo iré y acabare con tu amo Paradox.

Hahahaha, eso si es que logras sobrevivir

¿sobrevivir? ¿a qué te refieres?

A nuestro duelo

¿Qué tiene que ver el duelo?

Pronto la luz te consumirá, tu, ustedes y todos verán la luz y tu quedaras aprisionado tras las rejas de la luz

¿Qué a que te refieres?

Pelea y lo sabrás, hahahaha.

El faraón se dirigió a Yugi.

Yugi, espero que aun recuerdes como jugar un duelo

Bromeas, he practicado mucho. Dijo Yugi

Es excelente, porque necesito tu ayuda, aún guardas tu baraja supongo

Por supuesto

Yugi, corrió y trajo consigo su baraja y su antiguo disco de duelo.

Hace mucho que ya no veía esta baraja y también hace mucho que ya no he jugado un duelo, espero no haber perdido el talento

Bromeas, siempre fuiste bueno en los duelos, y no creo que eso haya cambiado. Dijo Yugi

Gracias Yugi. Dijo Atem y luego se dirigió hacia mana. – mana ya sabes que hacer rastrea todo lo que puedas con la sortija del milenio

Si Atem y otra cosa, cuídate mucho. Decía mana mientras que sacaba de la nada la sortija del milenio, y luego Atem dejaba ver el rompecabezas del milenio.

Por supuesto mana tendré cuidado.

Miren son los artículos del milenio. Dijo Tristán mientras todos veían tanto a Atem como a mana.

Alguien podría explicarme ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Dijo Joey

Espera Joey yo también estoy tan extrañada y con muchas dudas como tu pero hay que esperar. Dijo tea

¿esperar?

Si, esperar a que Yugi y el faraón venzan a este tipo. Luego nos contaran todo.

Luego el faraón volteo a ver a Yugi.

Necesito de tu ayuda Yugi

A que te refieres faraón

En el pasado tú me ayudaste y juntos derrotamos a cualquier enemigo, asi que necesito de tu ayuda de nuevo.

Claro faraón, siempre podrás contar conmigo

Muy bien extiende tu mano. Dijo Atem mientras que él tomaba la mano de Yugi y luego Atem empezó a hablar con el rompecabezas del milenio. – rompecabezas del milenio necesitamos de tu ayuda, por favor une el espíritu de Yugi con el mío para ser uno solo como fue antes. ¡Vamos! De pronto el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar y Atem y Yugi se unieron en un solo cuerpo.

Wuau, decían todos al ver de nuevo a Yugi y Atem juntos en un solo cuerpo

¡YUGIOH!, dijeron ambos. – ahora comencemos con el duelo

Muy bien. Hahahaha.

Todo estaba listo y las calles se convirtieron en su campo de juego ambos accionaron sus discos de duelo, el disco de Yugi y Atem era el antiguo usado en ciudad batallas y mientras se accionaba, el disco de aquel sujeto se dio a relucir sacaba unos espacios de la parte inferior y luego daba unas vueltas para dar lugar al campo de invocación.

Es HORA DEL DUELO. Dijeron ambos y asi comenzó.

Muy bien creo que comenzare yo. Aquel sujeto vio por unos instantes la carta que había sacado y luego rio y dejo verla. – hahahaha soy tan afortunado he sacado la carta que me dará la victoria en este duelo, prepárate para jugar como nunca has jugado en tu vida prepárate para jugar en la luz, prepárate para ver la LUZ.

¿Qué, la luz?

Asi es, prepárate por qué voy a activarla, ¡activo mi carta mágica "LA PRISIÓN DE LUZ"! pronto aquel sujeto coloco la carta en la zona de cartas de campo

¿prisión de luz?

Asi es, estas acabado. Pronto el campo se cubrió de una luz totalmente segadora y pequeñas barras bajaron desde arriba que parecían estar encerrando a ambos jugadores como en una celda.

¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué es esto?

Es la luz, este es tu destino, pronto veras, verán la luz, hahahaha.

_**TO BE CONTINUED (CONTINUARA)…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**UN DUELO CON LA LUZ (PARTE 1)**_

La luz por fin está en el campo de batalla, y con su poder de mi lado no puedo perder, hahahaha. Decía aquel hombre

¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Preguntaba Atem

He convocado el mayor poder en el universo, la luz, ahora el duelo estará bajo mis reglas.

De pronto la segadora luz se esparció por todo el lugar despejando a la vista de todos, las rejas que mantenían atrapados a ambos jugadores como si fueran celdas de una prisión.

¡Atem! ¡Atem! ¿Qué pasa? Grito mana. Mientras todos veían sorprendidos

No te preocupes mana estaré bien, por ahora no pierdas concentración. Dijo Atem mientras mana asentía con la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué Yugi está encerrado en una jaula? Pregunto Joey desesperado

Aun no lo sé Joey pero esto no me agrada en nada. Dijo tea

Faraón podrías explicarme ¿qué es lo que pasa? Pregunto Yugi apareciendo al lado del faraón.

No lo sé Yugi, tan solo mira a tu alrededor estamos encerrados en una celda, y la carta que coloco se llamaba la prisión de luz, entonces empieza a tener sentido.

¿confundido faraón? Bueno te diré cómo funcionan las cosas. Estas ante el poder más grande del mundo, la prisión de luz, ahora el duelo continuara pero por cada punto que pierdas te acercas más a tu fin, por cada punto la luz va a seguir encerrando tu celda y te va a ir consumiendo poco a poco hasta que no quede nada de ti.

¿y que pasara cuando los puntos lleguen a cero? Pregunto Duck

Mmmm, pues, si les interesa saber, la luz se llevara al perdedor en este caso Atem y encerrara su espíritu por siempre dejando su cuerpo sin ningún aliento, pero no digo nada más, de todas formas pronto lo verán eso se los puedo asegurar, pero por ahora por que no continuamos con el duelo, ahora creo que colocare dos cartas boca abajo y tirare a este monstruo en modo de defensa. Sigue tu turno faraón.

Muy bien. – Atem saca su carta y ve a Yugi que esta su lado.

¿Qué haremos faraón? Aun no entiendo lo que está pasando pero por lo que dijo ese sujeto, esto es totalmente peligroso, además ¿tú crees que sea cierto eso del espíritu? Pregunto Yugi

No lo sé, pero no nos quedaremos aquí a esperar verlo, hay que averiguarlo, continuemos con el duelo ¿te parece? Y después averiguaremos que es lo que pasa

Si, si, faraón

Muy bien. Dijo el faraón. – ahora empezare colocando dos cartas boca abajo, luego invocare a mi guardia celta (1400atk/1200 def) en modo de ataque, ahora ataca guardia celta a su monstruo. El monstruo del oponente es destruid

Hahaha, caíste en la trampa, acabas de destruir a mi insecto de 4 estrellas, ahora todos los monstruos de 4 estrellas son destruidos, despídete de tu guardia celta. – pow el guardia celta era destruido y el rostro de Atem y Yugi cambio drásticamente.

No puede ser, creo que no puedo hacer nada más, termino mi turno.

Muy bien entonces sigue mi turno, ahora creo que es hora de darte la primera demostración del poder de la luz, muy bien ahora activo la carta mágica "ultima voluntad", esta carta me permite invocar a un monstro de mi baraja de 1500 puntos o menos, debido a que no tengo ningún monstruo en mi campo, así que elijo a mi dragón kumori (1500 atk/1200 def) ahora dragón kumori ataca a sus puntos de vida; ohhh y olvida decirte otra habilidad de la luz, cuando mis monstruos están en la fase de batalla, cada uno recibe 1000 puntos de ataque y defensa.

¿Qué? no puede ser

Así es faraón, ahora mi monstruo tiene 2500 puntos. Ataca!

No lo creo, activo mi carta trampa "el circulo de los hechizos" que evita que tu monstruo ataque.

No lo creo faraón activo mi carta mágica "desarma la trampa" de esa manera continua mi ataque.

¡no! Ahhh los puntos de vida de Yugi y Atem bajaron rápidamente a 1500 puntos de vida, y Atem se estaba poniendo de rodillas y se colocaba la mano sobre el pecho. – ¡ahhh, eso duele mucho!

También yo lo siento faraón. Dijo Yugi

¡Atem! Mana grito al ver ese ataque, sin embargo cuando intentaba ver a Atem, todos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, la celda donde estaban como encerrados se estaba haciendo más pequeña y del cielo caían una barras que parecían estar encerrando aún más a Yugi y a Atem.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? pregunto Tristán.

Acaso no me pusieron atención, dijo aquel hombre. – lo que sucede es que por cada vez que pierdas puntos de vida tu celda se ira cerrando, más y más hasta que quedes encerrado completamente, hasta que quedes aprisionado por la luz, Hahaha y si sientes dolor es natural, la luz se está llevando parte de ti.

Eso no es justo. Grito Joey

Silencio, en este duelo yo tengo el poder de mi lado. Dijo el hombre.

Yugi ¿lo sientes?, ¿sientes esa extraña sensación? Pregunto Atem

Si Atem, la siento, es como si un vacio empezara a crecer.

No puedo creerlo, es como si hubiera una desesperanza.

Eso es faraón siente el miedo y la desesperanza recorrer por tu alma, eso hará más fácil mi victoria. Pensaba aquel hombre.

¡Atem! ¡Atem! No puede ser, debo de hacer algo. Decía mana

Tranquila pequeña, él, ellos estarán bien, estoy seguro, son unos maestros en el duelo de monstruos, ellos podrán lograrlo. Comento Pegasus para animar a Mana.

¿enserio?

Por supuesto, ya veras, ahora sugiero que apoyes a Atem le des ánimo y haz lo que te pidió Atem.

Sí. Mana contesto con entusiasmo. – Atem tu puedes hacerlo, no te dejes vencer, puedes ganarle, confió en ti…

Atem escucho la voz de mana y rápidamente se levantó con entusiasmo, con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó pero empezó a recuperar la esperanza.

No podemos dejarnos vencer así como así, podemos lograrlo. Le dijo Atem a Yugi

¿lo crees?

Así es Yugi, hemos salido de peores situaciones, y lo hemos logrado juntos, podemos vencerlo, vamos.

Vamos. Dijo Yugi.

Ahora saco mi carta, primero activo mi carta mágica "el typhoon del espacio místico" para destruir tu carta boca abajo, ahora activo mi carta trampa "el llamado de la tumba" lo que me permite revivir al guardia celta pero descuida no se quedara por mucho tiempo porque planeo sacrificarlo para convocar a mi hechizo del dragón, y ahora activo la carta de polimerización para poder fusionar a mi dragón con Gaia el caballero feroz, para así convocar a mi Gaia dragón, (2600 atk/ 2300 def) ataca a su monstruo, y aunque tu monstruo tenga la fuerza de la luz aun así tiene 2500 puntos, lo cual es inferior, atácalo directamente Gaia. Los puntos del hombre bajaron a 3900 puntos.

Mmmm, muy bien hecho faraón, pero apenas has logrado bajarme 100 puntos, eso no es suficiente.

Arrrrr, ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y es todo lo que hare. – dijo Yugi.

Muy bien ahora activare la carta mágica "de la muerte a la vida" lo que me permite revivir a mi dragón kumori, pero descuida solo necesito sacrificarlo para poder convocar a "el rey de yamimakai" (2000atk/ 1530def) ahora ataco a tu Gaia, y con los mil puntos gracias a la luz ahora tiene 3000 puntos ¡atácalo!, pow. – El monstruo de Yugi fue destruido y los puntos de Yugi bajaron hasta 1100 puntos. – ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y termino con mi turno, continua aunque no creo que te queden muchas esperanzas.

¡no puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué esa sensación de soledad ha vuelto? – dijo Atem

No lo sé es bastante extraño yo también lo siento Arrrrr.- dijo Yugi

¿Qué haremos ahora? Todo está perdido, no le veo muchas esperanzas a este duelo.

¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Yugi

Piénsalo, tenemos tan solo 1100 puntos, él tiene 3900 y cada vez se hace más difícil atacarlo. – grito Atem

Creo que tienes razón Atem, al parecer todo este tiempo que pasó, nos ha arrebatado nuestras habilidades en el duelo de monstruos.

Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden lograrlo, vénzanlos. – gritaban tea, Joey y Tristán.

Hahahaha. Enserio ¿creen que animándolos los ayudaran? Ha. – dijo con tono burlón aquel sujeto.

¿Qué dices?, por supuesto que ayudamos mucho a nuestros amigos – replico Joey.

Yo no lo creo, tan solo miren las miradas de ambos. Todos vieron el rostro de Atem (también era el mismo que tenía Yugi) su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza y desesperanza.

¿Qué pero que pasa?, Yugi, Atem, como sea pero levántense ustedes pueden ganarle a este sujeto. Grito tea dirigiéndose a su amigo.

No, tea no hay forma de poder ganarle, es demasiado fuerte. Dijo Atem

¿Qué pero de que hablas? Tú puedes, reacciona o reaccionen. Hablo tea

¿Qué les hiciste? – dijo Tristán dirigiéndose al contrincante

Yo nada, son sus amigos quienes han perdido la esperanza, aunque no los culpo, porque tienen razón están perdidos, y cuando Atem pierda, la luz se llevará a ambos, tanto al Faraón como a Yugi, dos por el precio de uno, Hahahaha. La mirada de Atem reflejaba una desesperanza, pero en ese momento una voz muy conocida y agradable hizo reaccionar a Atem.

¡Atem!, no te rindas, tu siempre has podido, aunque has enfrentado grandes batallas, has podido salir adelante, yo sé que tú puedes lograrlo lo sé vamos Atem. - grito mana con entusiasmo. Las palabras de Mana parecieron tener resultado y repercusión en Atem, pues se puso de pie y dijo a Yugi

No podemos rendirnos, esto no va a terminar tan fácilmente

¿lo crees?

Por supuesto Yugi podemos hacerlo.

Si Atem, ahora siento que puedo lograrlo. Después ambos se unieron y Atem dirigió la mirada a su contrincante

Aun no estoy derrotado, tu perderás y yo saldré victorioso,

No puedo creerlo, no puede ser que después de ataques como esos hayan podido recobrar la esperanza, bueno no importa, aun así ganare el duelo. Hahahaha – pensó para el mismo aquel hombre.

_**TO BE CONTINUED (CONTINUARA)…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**UN DUELO CON LA LUZ (PARTE 2)**_

Muy bien es mi turno, así que sacare mi carta, ¡perfecto!, ahora activare mi carta mágica "olla de la codicia", ahora puedo sacar dos cartas de mi baraja. Luego activo mi carta mágica "errores olvidados", esta carta me permite traer a cualquier monstruo que haya sido destruido en el turno anterior, así que traigo a mi Gaia dragón. Luego activo mi carta mágica "mage power" gracias a esta carta mi monstruo tendrá 500 puntos por cada carta boca abajo ahora colocare una carta boca abajo, ahora mi Gaia dragón obtendrá 1500 puntos lo que deja a mi dragón con 4100 puntos ataca a su rey de yamimakai

Jajaja, enserio crees que te dejaría hacer eso, activare mi carta trampa "intercambio de fuerza", esta carta me permite cambiar el ataque de tu dragón por el de mi monstruo, lo que significa que mi monstruo tiene 4100 y el tuyo 3000, la diferencia será de 1100 puntos lo que significa que perderás el duelo ¡ADIOS! Jajajajaja, todo se acabó.

No aun no, activo mi carta mágica "medicina roja" lo que me otorga 500 puntos de vida.- rápidamente los puntos de Yugi y Atem bajaron hasta 500 puntos.- ahhhhhhh, esto en verdad duele.- dijo Yugi.

Si lo sé pero aun no podemos rendirnos.- dijo Atem. Rápidamente se levantó y dijo: esto aún no termina, colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Muy bien, Hahaha por fin la carta que estaba esperando, ahora veras como logro colocar a mi criatura más poderosa, porque tirare a mi ritual "EL SIRVIENTE DE LA LUZ". Hahahaha

¿Qué? ¿el sirviente de la luz?

Así es faraón ahora con el sirviente de la luz estarás acabado.

Espera, no solo hables, necesitas de una carta mágica para poder convocar a tu ritual.

Es cierto, pero a la vez te equivocas porque activo mi carta trampa "magia de la casa", esta carta me permite elegir una carta mágica de mi baraja y activarla inmediatamente así que puedo activar mi carta mágica "sirviendo a la luz", de esta manera cuando esta la prisión de luz en mi campo lo único que debo hacer es quitar a mi rey de yamimakai y también a mi dragón que está en mi mano así he podido juntar el total de estrellas necesarias y gracias a la luz mi monstruo es más fuerte dándole un total de 4000 puntos, Hahahaha, todo acabo ahora mi sirviente de la luz ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente y termina con este duelo

Espera, activo mi carta mágica "última voluntad" esta carta me permite traer a un monstruo que tenga 1500 puntos o menos de mi baraja al campo, así que traeré a mi gacela el rey de las bestias místicas en modo de defensa, lo que significa que saldré intacto de este ataque.- ¡pow! gacela fue destruida.

Tan solo lograste ganar tiempo, pero no te salvaras para la siguiente, ya no hay nada que puedes hacer, Hahahaha

Esto es malo, no tengo más que una carta en mi mano y esto no lograra hacer mucho- pensaba Atem.

Aún nos queda la carta que saquemos en este turno, recuerda que siempre hay que confiar en el corazón de las cartas ¿recuerdas? Dijo Yugi

Tienes razón el corazón de las cartas no nos falló antes y no lo hará ahora. Muy bien ahora sacare mi carta ¡perfecto!, primero tirare esta carta boca abajo, ahora activare mi carta mágica de "la santidad" lo que significa que sacaremos cartas hasta que ambos tengamos en la mano hasta 6 cartas.- ambos tomaron 6 cartas, sin embargo Yugi tomo 5 cartas y en el momento en el que iba a sacar la sexta carta, se detuvo y pensó un poco

¿Qué pasa Atem?- dijo Yugi

Es solo que siento algo extraño, una sensación que me dice que esta carta ya la conozco, aunque no se cuál es, presiento que esta carta emana un gran poder. Atem saco la carta y se sorprendió de verla. – No puede ser es "SLIFER EL DRAGÓN DEL CIELO".

Esto no puedo creerlo.- dijo Yugi. – pensé que habían quedado sepultadas junto con la tumba donde tuvimos aquel duelo ¿recuerdas?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Adiós Atem

Será mejor que nos vayamos porque este lugar se va a derrumbar

Vamos ¡corran!.- ¡pow! la tumba del faraón se derrumbó y todo quedó sepultado en los escombros, solamente Yugi y sus amigos lograron salir

Entonces así termina esto. Dijo Joey

Así es, ¿qué esperabas?.- dijo Kaiba

No lo sé música, fuegos artificiales ¡algo!, al menos di una de tus frases Yugi.

Bueno creo que el final de una aventura es el comienzo de otra.- dijo Yugi

Así está mejor.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Así es, slifer quedo sepultado, y yo ya no lo tuve jamás en mi baraja como puede ser que haya aparecido aquí.- dijo Yugi

No lo sé, pero algo me dice que ha vuelto a nosotros por algo.- menciono Atem. Y ya sé que hacer. Muy bien ahora activo mi carta mágica "destrucción de cartas" lo que nos permitirá quitar las cartas que tenemos en la mano para poder sacar un juego nuevo de cartas, muy bien ahora prepárate para saber lo que es el verdadero poder, tu sirviente de la luz no tendrá ninguna oportunidad con esto: activo mi carta mágica que deje boca abajo "Renace el monstruo", para poder traer a una criatura que acabara con esto ven aquí "SLIFER EL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL".

¿Qué?- Dijeron todos al unísono así como en coro

Eso no puede ser creí que esa carta junto con, Ra y Obelisco habían quedado sepultadas y que no las volveríamos a ver.- dijo Joey

En eso tienes mucha razón Joey.- dijo Tristán.

¿Pero cómo es que está aquí otra vez?

¡NO puede ser! .- pensó Pegasus

Es Slifer, no lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo.- pensó Mana para sí misma.

Es imposible, tú no puedes tener esa carta, nosotros las destruimos.

¿destruyeron? ¿a qué te refieres?

No es algo que te interese, pero ¿cómo puede ser?

Créeme cuando te dijo que no lo sé, pero si se esto, sé que te destruiré, si conoces a slifer entonces sabrás que el gana mil puntos por cada carta que tengo en mi mano y cuento 6 en ella significa que mi slifer tendrá 6000 puntos lo que lo hace mayor que tu monstruo aunque tenga más puntos por la fase de batalla de la luz. Ataca a su monstruo. ¡Pow! Los puntos de vida del oponente bajaron rápidamente a 2900 puntos. – tal vez mi slifer volverá al cementerio pero por lo menos tu monstruo ha sido destruido

¿enserio? Porque no miras mejor.- dijo aquel hombre

¡No puede ser! Pero si yo destruí a tu monstruo

Si tal vez pero cuando la luz está en el juego mi monstruo no puede ser destruido por el ataque en batalla

No puede ser, bien colocare una carta boca abajo y término mi turno.

¡Sí! ahora tengo la oportunidad de acabarte, ahora ataca mi sirviente de la luz.

No aun no, activo mi carta trampa "Ataque denegado" lo que evita que me ataques y tu fase de batalla se termina.- Dijo el sujeto

Ahhh, faraón solo retrasas lo inevitable, pero si algo he aprendido es a no confiar en ti por eso es que colocare 5 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Muy bien ahora sacare mi carta. Este es el momento, la siguiente carta decidirá todo en este duelo, espero que sea buena porque de una forma o de otra esta es la última.- saco la carta y la vio sorprendido.- ella jamás nos ha fallado y sé que no lo hará ahora. Primero activare mi carta mágica "el tornado fuerte" para destruir todas tus cartas boca abajo, luego tirare dos cartas boca abajo pero descuida solo necesito activar esto mi carta mágica "provisiones de emergencia" para poder destruir las dos cartas que puse boca abajo y así obtener 2000 puntos de vida.- los puntos de Yugi subieron a 2500 puntos.- ahora activare mi carta mágica "entierro prematuro" pagando solo 800 puntos de vida puedo traer a un monstruo de mi cementerio a un monstruo.

Pero no puedes volver a traer a un dios egipcio dos veces.

Vaya al parecer estas muy atento al duelo, pero yo no pensaba traer a Slifer, sino a gacela el rey de las bestias místicas. Porque de esa manera puedo sacrificarlo para traer a una carta que no me decepciono antes y no lo hará ahora, traeré a mi "Maga Oscura" (2000 atk/1700 def).

Wow, maga oscura, que bueno es verte de nuevo.- dijo mana.

¿Qué? De que te servirá, mi monstruo sigue siendo más fuerte.

Si pero aún me queda una carta con la que jugar, tu monstruo dice que no puede ser destruido en batalla, pero este ataque no será en batalla, será por esta carta mágica. Activo mi carta "Destrucción mágica" esta carta me permite pagar 1000 puntos de vida (ahora a Yugi solo le quedaban 700 puntos de vida) para que de esta manera cuando hay un mago de la familia oscura como la maga oscura puedo destruir a todos los monstruos en tu campo y sus puntos serán restados de tus puntos vida y como este no es un ataque de batalla tu monstruo será destruido y tus puntos de vida serán CERO, ¡Adiós! ¡ATACA MAGA OSCURA! .- ¡pow! Y los puntos de aquel hombre llegaron a cero.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Si yo perdí significa que la luz me atrapara.- De pronto la prisión en la que estaba encerrado el hombre se cerró completamente, las barras de metal se hicieron más gruesas como encerrándolo y dejándolo atrapado. Mientras que la prisión donde estaban encerrados Yugi y Atem se abrió y los dejo salir.

Ahhh, por fin.- dijo Joey

Miren.- grito tea

Ahhhhhh, es brillante, es totalmente radiante.- aquel hombre veía hacia arriba como en trance y solo podía detenerse a mirar la brillante luz que estaba pegando fuertemente en la parte de arriba.

Pero ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?.- pregunto Tristán

No lo sé pero es muy extraño.- dijo Atem

Me da miedo.- dijo Mana

Faraón, prepárate porque la historia comienza, la luz reinara.- decía aquel hombre

¿Qué dices?

Lo he visto, he visto todo y en este momento estoy viendo, la destrucción, la llegada y la renovación

¿De qué?

Del universo, hahahahahaha, todos verán la luz.- de pronto la prisión fue desapareciendo en una brillante luz con el hombre dentro de ella

¿A dónde se fue? Pregunto Duck

No lo sé pero creo que la luz lo atrapo

Esto es muy aterrador.- dijo mana abrazando un poco a Atem del brazo

No te preocupes mana, ese sujeto no volverá a molestar, lo que me preocupa es quien lo mando, a propósito pudiste captar su energía.- Le preguntaba Atem a mana

Sí, pero hay algo extraño, cuando tú te sentías mal, parecía que el aumentaba su poder a niveles grandes.- decía mana.- bueno de cualquier forma me da gusto que hayas ganado Atem, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si…

No te preocupes, por lo menos ya paso.- dijo Atem

¡Faraón! -Interrumpió Yugi.- lo logramos

Asi es Yugi, gracias por tu ayuda

Y ¿ahora volveremos a quedarnos asi?- preguntaba Yugi

No es necesario, ahora ya no es como antes, desde que mi espíritu fue libre, estuve lejos, pero ahora que he regresado ya no necesito de una persona para poder existir, es como si tuviera un cuerpo propio, pero podemos unirnos en cualquier duelo, como antes.

Qué bien, me alegro mucho.- Entonces Atem tomo el rompecabezas del milenio y separo ambos cuerpos.

Muy bien ahora si tienes muchas cosas que contarnos Atem, después de todo lo que acabamos de ver, estamos muy confundidos, necesitamos que nos cuentes todo, porque hasta ahora no entiendo nada.- dijo Joey

Es cierto necesitamos saber.- dijo tea

Muy bien se los contare todo desde el principio, es una historia muy larga y confusa, pero necesitan saberlo.- dijo Atem

Bueno en ese caso será mejor que pasemos adentro y hablemos con tranquilidad, con una taza de café caliente, pasen todos.

Todos pasaron a la tienda de juegos y cerraron la puerta, dispuestos a platicar.

…

Afuera de la tienda iban caminando dos personas un adulto mayor y una adolescente.

Abuelo, repíteme ¿a dónde vamos?

Rebecca, no te desesperes, es un lugar que tú ya conoces

¡Es aquí! En la casa de Yugi que bien

Si necesito la ayuda de Solomon para investigar la destrucción de las pirámides, es nuestro trabajo

Ahhhhhh, ya entiendo.

Tocaron la puerta y abrió el abuelo de Yugi

¡Arthur!, eres tú, viejo amigo

¡Yugi! Corrió Rebecca a abrazarlo, cuando noto la presencia de Atem

Eres tu Faraón.- pregunto Rebecca

Vaya esta en verdad es una noche de coincidencias o es una verdadera reunión. Dijo Joey

…

En algún lugar…

Te salvaste esta vez faraón pero este solo es el comienzo, libraste una batalla, pero aun te falta mucho, pero mucho por recorrer, hahahahahaha, pronto la luz te consumirá y el universo será renovado, hahahahahahahahaha

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**notas:**_

_**espero que el duelo les haya gustado prometo que habran mejores duelos ahh, y por cierto el proximo capitulo se revelara el porque Atem y Mana llegaron a la epoca de yugi, y por cierto aunque no le encuentren sentido ahora, mana es una pieza clave en la historia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**LA NUEVA HISTORIA (PARTE 1)**_

Acaso ¿eres tú? ¿faraón? O me estoy volviendo loca.

No, es verdad es el faraón Atem, por cierto hola Rebecca.- Rebecca se volvió a emocionar y abrazo a Yugi.

Hola Yugi, te extrañe mucho, tu ¿no me extrañaste?

Claro.- dijo Yugi

Y ahora, por favor, ¡alguien que me explique! Porque no entiendo nada.- dijo Rebecca

Creme ya somos dos.- Dijo Joey con simpatía

Lo que Joey quiere decir es que aún no sabemos porque el faraón está aquí, por qué ha vuelto, justamente cuando tú y tu abuelo llegaron, Atem nos iba a contar todo, de cómo llegaron aquí.- dijo tea

¿Llegaron? Pregunto Rebecca confundida

Asi es ellos dos.- tea señalo a Atem y Mana quien estaban sentados juntos casi enfrente. Rebecca miro a mana un poco confundida aunque no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Arthur, pasa, siéntense Rebecca y Arthur, justamente estamos a punto de empezar una pequeña reunión, ya que el faraón nos va a relatar su historia o bueno los hechos.- Rebecca y su abuelo se sentaron, Rebecca se sentó junto a tea y como que le susurro.

Oye y ¿quién es ella?.- pregunto Rebecca pero antes de que tea respondiera, Atem logro escuchar lo que pregunto Rebecca, y él fue quien respondió.

OHHH, lo siento mucho perdonen si no los presente, ella es mi amiga Mana, disculpen solo es que con las prisas y lo que acaba de pasar, no la presente, ella es mi amiga Mana.- luego dirigió la mirada a Mana y le dijo: mira mana ellos son mis amigos, Joey Wheeler, Tristán Taylor, Tea Gardner, Duck Deblin, Rebecca Hopkins, El profesor Arthur Hopkins, El sr. Solomon Moto, y por supuesto Yugi Moto, y ya conociste a pegasus.

¡Hola! .- dijeron todos al oír sus nombres

¡Hola! A todos.- dijo mana cerrando los ojos y sonriéndoles.- a algunos de ellos ya los conocía, como a Yugi, tea, Joey y Tristán. Recuerdan nos conocimos en Egipto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

¡Faraón!.- dijo mana

Ohhh, yo no soy el faraón pero también lo estoy buscando.

Lo siento es que te pareces mucho al faraón, hola me llamo Mana

Hola soy Yugi y Ellos son, tea, Joey y Tristán. Acaso ¿tú conoces al faraón?

Asi es él y yo somos muy buenos amigos, desde que éramos muy pequeños, él es el mejor amigo que tengo y debo de encontrarlo.

Yo también soy un buen amigo del faraón y también lo estoy buscando, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo

Gracias.- dijo mana entusiasmada

Sabes de dónde vengo, jugamos un juego llamado duelo de monstruos, y usamos cartas para combatir y tú te pareces a una carta que utilizamos, se llama la Dama del mago oscuro y si practicas mucho llegaras a ser muy buena hechicera como ella.

Me esforzare mucho para que pueda convertirme en una gran hechicera y estoy pensando en cambiar mi nombre por ¡Dama del mago oscuro!

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Asi es desde entonces pude descubrir el poder de mi ka ¡La maga oscura!

Ohhh que bien.- dijo Atem

Si, ya recuerdo.- dijo Yugi

Es cierto sabía que te conocía.- dijo Tea

Muy bien, entonces que los trae por aquí.- dijo el abuelo de Yugi

Si, ¿qué pasa? Porque aun no entiendo nada.- dijo Rebecca un poco desesperada.

Tranquila, Rebecca, todos queremos saber, pero tranquila, ¿Qué pasa faraón?.- dijo el profesor Hopkins

Muy bien se los diré, la razón por la que mana y yo estamos aquí es porque necesitamos la ayuda de Yugi nuevamente para enfrentarnos a un nuevo mal que nos está amenazando de nuevo, pero no solamente a mi sino a todo el mundo, a todo el universo.- platicaba Atem

¿nuevo mal?, ¿universo?.- dijeron todos en coro

Asi es este mal es muy fuerte más aun de los que nos hemos enfrentado en el pasado, pero creo que debería explicarme un poco más, asi que comenzare desde el principio para que puedan entenderme de lo que estoy hablando… muy bien entonces todo comenzó asi…

…

Era un bello amanecer en tierras egipcias, podía verse como a lo lejos el sol se asomaba dejando relucir sus bellos rayos, todo estaba en calma; en las habitaciones del palacio real el faraón aun dormía…

¡FARAON!, ¡FARAÓN!, te destruiré

¿Quién eres?

Acaso ¿no te acuerdas de mí?, soy quien juro destruirte y acabar contigo

Muéstrate.

Terminare lo que comencé desde hace mucho, espero que hayas disfrutado de mucho tiempo de paz y si no lo has hecho entonces disfruta los días que te queden de paz y vida, porque pronto vendrá el caos, la destrucción y la renovación, de un nuevo mundo, lo que yo renovare, mi mundo hahahahahaha.

¿a qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres?

Todo se aclarara a su tiempo Hahahahahaha, aunque no tienes oportunidad contra mí, por fin te derrotare y mi venganza estará completa, te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste y una vez que te derrote tomare todo el poder que yo merezco pero aunque el poder que tienes es mucho y muy fuerte aun asi no es suficiente, aun quiero más y cuando te lo arrebate, iré por un poder aún más grande

¿a qué te refieres?.- dijo Atem preocupado por aquella sombra

A "LAS GEMAS LEGENDARIAS DE LOS ELEMENTOS"

¿GEMAS LEGENDARIAS DE LOS ELEMENTOS? ¿Qué es?

Es el mayor poder del universo, un gran poder que te destruirá para siempre, hahahahahaha.-

Aquella sombra se alejaba sin dejar rastros, mientras una luz muy fuerte relucía evitándole a Atem ver más allá. De pronto de la luz se veía una figura que resplandecía.

¿Shadi?- dijo Atem.

Así es.- dijo shadi

Pero, creí que tú ya no existías

No, estoy más presente que nunca y vengo a advertirte

¿Advertirme? ¿Qué pasa?

Del nuevo mal que está por venir

¿Nuevo mal? Espera no se suponía que todo había acabado, que ningún mal volvería, pensé que todo estaría en paz.

Eso se suponía y yo pensaba lo mismo, pero esto es más peligroso de lo que has enfrentado antes, este nuevo mal es peor de lo que imaginas, antes lo que se te dijo es que al destruir la oscuridad ningún oscuro mal volvería, pero lo que pasa es que este mal no es de la oscuridad, este mal es de la luz.- dijo Shadi

¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que vendrá un nuevo mal y que no es oscuro sino que es de la luz, no entiendo nada.

Pronto lo harás pero por ahora prepárate, nuevos retos, y dificultades mayores te esperan y será mejor que estés listo, pero tú solo no podrás hacerlo, necesitas la ayuda de tu otra mitad, aquel que te ayudo a salvar el mundo hace mucho tiempo.

¿Quién? Pregunto Atem.

Me refiero a Yugi Moto.- dijo shadi.

De pronto la figura de shadi desapareció y Atem fue transportado hacia otro lugar. Este lugar era totalmente horrible, Atem observaba el mundo, ciudad por ciudad veía una gran destrucción, como una cataclismo apocalíptico, en donde edificios, cimientos estaban en llamas o se derrumbaban, cientos de gente muerta o herida, era un caos horrible que Atem, no soportaba ver así que cerró los ojos y de pronto cuando los abrió vio frente a él a todos sus antiguos amigos: Yugi, Joey, Tristán, Tea, Duck, Kaiba, Mokuba, Rebecca, pero también vio entre ellos a Mana, uno a uno desaparecían quedando por ultimo Mana, de quien se oyó una voz que decía.

Hemos fracasado Atem, no pudiste ganar, ahora la luz reinara Adiós.- de pronto una lagrima salió de sus ojos esmeraldas y Atem intento tomarla, pero ella se alejaba para finalmente desaparecer.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Atem grito fuertemente

Atem despertó de aquel sueño, el cual más bien era una pesadilla, despertó gritando fuertemente y sus gritos alertaron a sus guardias.

Faraón ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está usted bien?- pregunto el sacerdote seto

Ahhh, si, si estoy bien, gracias.- dijo Atem aunque desorientado

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien Atem?- pregunto Mana quien entraba rápidamente a la habitación de Atem

Cuantas veces se te tiene que decir que debes dirigirte a él como faraón

No te preocupes, ella me puede decir Atem, si mana estoy bien.

Ohhh, menos mal.- dijo mana

Muy bien si no necesita nada más, mi faraón me retiro.- dijo seto. Dejándolos de lado mana se quedó sola junto con Atem.

¿Qué pasa Atem?

¿a qué te refieres?

Bueno es que te noto un poco preocupado.- dijo mana

Ohhh, no es nada solamente fue un sueño

¿Sueño? Y ¿de qué trataba?

Ven, nunca te he ocultado nada, yo siempre te he contado todo, mira recuerdas lo que paso hace algunos años, recuerdas la batalla que libramos, la máxima batalla, en la que derrotamos a zorc y Bakura

Si la recuerdo muy bien fueron tiempos oscuros para el reino, pero después de que ganamos todo el reino estuvo en paz, y ha prosperado desde entonces

Así es, ahora recuerdas toda la historia que te conté y las aventuras que viví.

Ohhh, hablas de aquella historia de la cual me contaste, que tú estuviste encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio y que llegaste al futuro y conociste a Yugi y juntos vivieron muchas aventuras, y que salvaste al mundo junto a sus amigos.

Así es yo pase muchas cosas con Yugi, y cuando él me gano en ese duelo de aquel juego de cartas del que te hable

Ahhh, si ya se el "Duelo de Monstruos" el que se parece a las batallas con las lapidas de monstruo que nosotros practicamos.

Así es y desde que el gano aquel duelo mi espíritu fue libre y volvi a donde pertenecia, y todo estuvo en calma pero ha vuelto a pasar algo extraño.

¿extraño?

El sueño que tuve fue acerca de una destrucción, y me fue dado un mensaje

¿sobre qué?

Un mensaje que me decía que el mundo volvería a estar en peligro y que un nuevo mal se acercaría.

Pero otro mal, ¿Por qué? Acaso al haber derrotado a zorc, no todo volvería a estar bien

Así se suponía, pero hay algo que no entiendo

¿Qué?

Que me dijo que volvería a reunirme con mi antiguo amigo Yugi.

Qué extraño, no puedo creer todo lo que soñaste Atem

Así es

Bueno, tal vez solo sea coincidencia, tal vez solo sea un sueño y ya.

Si tal vez tengas razón mana. -De pronto un guardia entro y le dio a mana una carta

¿Qué será?

Abrela, para saber

¡NOOO! Puede ser, ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

¿Qué pasa?

Por fin por fin me aceptaron, soy parte de la elite de magos guardianes, por fin mi sueño hecho realidad, soy un miembro de la elite de los magos

Siiiii, felicidades mana, lo lograste.

Así es.- ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron juntos.

Como me hubiera gustado que Mahat viera este momento, cumplí la promesa que le hice y que te hice a ti.- no estes triste mana deberías estar feliz, tenemos que celebrar esto, así que pediré el mejor desayuno que haya solo para ti.

Gracias Atem.- ambos se volvieron a abrazar y estaban contentos, pero Atem entristeció y se preocupó un poco al recordar aquella escena que no podía sacarse de la cabeza:

Uno a uno desaparecían quedando por ultimo Mana, de quien se oyó una voz que decía.

Hemos fracasado Atem, no pudiste ganar, ahora la luz reinara Adiós.- de pronto una lagrima salió de sus ojos esmeraldas y Atem intento tomarla, pero ella se alejaba para finalmente desaparecer.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Atem grito fuertemente

…...

Por fin el viaje en el tiempo está asegurado, pronto renovaremos el universo.

Así es ,pero aún falta algo

Ya lo sé, traer al faraón y para eso hay que viajar al antiguo Egipto

No importa a quien mates o que cosa destruyas pero haz que el faraón vuelva

Si, lo voy a hacer.

Buena suerte

Quien necesita suerte cuando tienes, el tiempo y la luz de tu lado, Hahahaha.

_**EL RECUERDO:**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED (CONTINUARA)…**_

_**NOTAS:**_

**_Aquí_**_** esta el quinto capitulo esto es parte del recuerdo de Atem, aquí se muestran y se mostrara, el porque Atem ha vuelto y porque mana lo acompaña.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**LA NUEVA HISTORIA (PARTE 2)**_

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Atem?- dijo mana un poco molesta

A ¿qué te refieres mana?- yo te conté el sueño que tuve

Sí, pero jamás me dijiste sobre lo que yo hice en tu sueño.- dijo mana aunque pensándolo un poco, se sentía molesta por que Atem no le dijo, pero también estaba feliz de que ella estuviera presente en los sueños de Atem.

Lo siento mana, perdóname no es que no hubiera querido decirte es solo que no quería preocuparte, por lo que vi en el sueño, pero después de lo que paso creí necesario el relatar este sueño, lo siento.- dijo Atem.

Está bien, creo que me excedí un poco, solo que…

No te volveré a ocultar algo mana.-dijo Atem mientras le sonreía y Rebecca los veía con una cara de picardía.

Y ¿Qué paso después?.- pregunto Yugi.

Ohhh, bien en que me quede, ahhh ya recuerdo, bueno después de que platique con mana y le conté sobre el sueño, después platicamos sobre mis aventuras, bueno nuestras aventuras Yugi, como el reino de los duelistas o el torneo de ciudad batallas, o la Atlántida, ¿lo recuerdas Yugi?

Por supuesto, fueron buenos tiempos, aunque en el momento fueron grandes retos, jejejeje.

Bien platicamos y también le conté un poco sobre el mejor juego que fue la clave de cada reto, el duelo de monstruos, además le empecé a enseñar un poco a mana. Y luego también desayunamos, pero luego del desayuno nos separamos…

…

_**RECUERDO:**_

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que enfrentaron tú y Yugi.- dijo mana

Asi es hasta que logramos destruir al gran leviatán y rescatamos a Dartz pero el oricalcos casi nos captura. (NOTA 1: VER LA TEMPORADA WALKING OF THE DRAGONS)

Y dices que el duelo de monstruos estaba en peligro, hasta que derrotaste a esos enemigos en un duelo ¿verdad?

Sí, pero no fue fácil.

Si lo sé, aunque me has enseñado un poco aun no comprendo mucho lo de las cartas trampa y mágica.- dijo mana un poco decepcionada

No te preocupes mana, apenas te empecé a enseñar, lo comprenderás más adelante, además sé que tu aprendes muy rápido, ten paciencia mana.

De pronto el sacerdote seto entro por la puerta y se dirigió a mana.

Mana se te requiere que vayas de inmediato a los fuertes de la elite de los magos para que se te muestre el lugar que ocuparas, sé que tienes en tu poder la sortija del milenio pero aun asi eres la nueva y te trataran como tal

Muy bien estaré allá en cuestión de nada.- mana término de desayunar y se despidió de Atem.

Mucha suerte mana, te deseo lo mejor yo creo en ti.

Gracias Atem,.- dijo mana abrazándolo y luego corrió, después de que mana se fue Atem se quedó pensando un poco .

¿Qué quera decir ese sueño?

Señor, señor.- entro un guardia del faraón a toda prisa

¿Qué pasa?

Se nos ha avisado que ha habido un ataque a una aldea cercana

Un ataque, ¿que acaso no se había firmado un tratado de paz con el enemigo?

Es que este fue otro enemigo, y que destruyo la mayor parte de la aldea

No lo puedo creer vamos a tener que investigar

Dile al sacerdote seto y la demás corte real que vengan inmediatamente

Sí señor, avisare a todos los guardianes inmediatamente, pero la guardiana de la sortija del milenio, esta camino a una reunión para su iniciación en la elite de los magos,¿ interrumpo la iniciación?

No, no lo hagas llama a todos los demás excepto a mana.

Entendido.

Este es el momento que mana espero por mucho, no se lo arruinare, además ahí estará más segura por cualquier cosa, no quiero que le pase nada, podemos hacernos cargo.-pensaba Atem un poco.- diles que nos vemos en la sala de reunión.

Muy bien señor.

Luego Atem salió y se dirigió al lugar mencionado.

…

En una aldea cercana al palacio real se llevaba a cabo una reunión, habían muchas personas eran demasiadas y cada una ocultaba sus rostros con capuchas y con máscaras muy bien puestas, todo estaba oscuro pero cada quien podía saber quién era quien, en el centro de todo resaltaba un hombre en particular que parecía ser el líder.

Ya saben que hacer y por si aún no lo saben lo repetiré una vez más, vamos en camino a el palacio del faraón no se detengan por nada, utilicen los monstruos y criaturas que tienen en sus barajas, entraremos y destruiremos todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino y cuando la destrucción este en proceso yo accionare el poder de la luz esa será su señal para que sepan cuando deben de activar la prisión de luz entendido, robaremos todos los espíritus que podamos, y destruiremos todo, no se detengan ante todo, acaben con todos excepto con el faraón a el déjenlo vivo entendido.

Sí señor, por la luz y por el tiempo no le fallaremos amo.

Eso es lo que espero, nuestro mundo y nuestra supervivencia dependen de ello, además esta es la oportunidad de vengarse de lo que nos hizo tanto mal, nos vengaremos de ese juego maldito, "el duelo de monstruos". ¡VAMOS!

De pronto salieron al exterior y ahí se encontraban muchas motocicletas, muy potentes y modernas, eran totalmente enormes y tenían tecnología que no correspondía aquel antiguo Egipto, las motos se veían muy feroces, cada quien tomo la moto que le correspondía, encendieron los motores y partieron camino al palacio del faraón.

…...

Ya todos saben por qué estamos aquí

Faraón disculpe a mí no me fue informado el por que

Muy bien, estamos aquí porque se nos informó que hubo un ataque a una de nuestras aldeas cercanas y debemos investigar que fue, ya que como recordaran se hizo un tratado de paz con los Nubia pero hay que investigar si los Nubia rompieron el tratado o si hay otro enemigo, aunque esto es muy extraño debido a que nuestro reino ha estado en calma durante ya mucho tiempo, por eso es que me preocupa esto

Y que sugiere que hagamos.- dijo el guardián de la llave del milenio

Sugiero que viajemos hacia allá no está muy lejos, llevaremos algunos guardias e intentaremos razonar con ellos, aunque intentan atacarnos tendremos que usar la fuerza.

Me parece un plan excelente, pero no habría necesidad de que usted fuera faraón, yo podría razonar con ellos.- dijo Seto.

Seto entiendo tu preocupación pero es necesario que esté presente el faraón para hablar con ellos.

Muy bien si asi lo desea, pero al menos permítanos acompañarlo para mayor protección.

Está bien Seto.

Todos los guardianes salieron y algunos guardias que esperaban en la parte de afuera, subieron a sus respectivos caballos y emprendieron la partida

Señor por que mana no está aquí ella es la guardiana del séptimo articulo debería estar aquí

Lo sé pero no la molestes ella tiene otros asuntos, además esto puede ser peligroso

Por qué no me dice las verdaderas razones, no quiere que le pase algo ¿verdad?

Vaya eres astuto, además nosotros podemos hacernos cargo.

…

Muy bien Mana ¿te comprometes a resguardar el pacto de los magos'

SI, me comprometo

¿te comprometes a resguardar la vida del faraón y utilizar la magia que has aprendido para el bien?

SI, me comprometo, muy bien entonces se te es entregado este báculo mágico que contiene la magia que solo un verdadero(a) mago(a) puede controlar.

Ahhh mana se le fue entregada otra vara mágica que contenía magia sin límites y se le entrego una capucha que ocupaban los magos sin embargo esta capucha no se permitía ser utilizada en el exterior, mientras ella sonreía y recordaba todo lo que paso para que llegara ese momento, la gente aplaudía…

..

Los caballos del faraón y sus súbditos galopaban rápidamente por las arenas en camino a la aldea cuando de pronto escucharon unos sonidos, sonidos realmente fuertes y estremecedores y tods se pararon en ese momento y escucharon sorprendidos.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Seto

No lo sé pero esto no me da buena espina.- dijo Atem

Creo que alguien viene, pero por ese estremecedor sonido no creo que sean amigos.

Prepárense, DiaDhanks1 listos.- dijo Atem

Todos pusieron en marcha sus DiaDhanks y se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron algo que los impacto, venían muchos hombres en sus motocicletas a toda marcha y cuando su líder vio al faraón en su caballo dijo:

¡Al ataque! No teman el dolor o la muerte, recuerden la luz esta con ustedes, recuerden mi señal.

Si señor.- dijeron todos

Todos aceleraron sus motores y se acercaron al ejército del faraón.

¡ATAQUEN!

Todos miraron sorprendidos en especial el faraón Atem.

¿Pero qué pasa?, esas cosas definitivamente no son caballos, pero entonces que son.- Atem miro más de cerca y se dio cuenta de que eran motocicletas .- esas son motos pero esas cosas no pertenecen aquí solo recuerdo haberlas visto en un lugar, por supuesto en la época de Yugi.

Faraón de la orden esas cosas no parecen detenerse sabe

Tienes razón, ¡ataquen!

Todos sacaron a sus monstruos para atacar

Ven aquí espadachín oscuro

Vamos dragón de dos cabezas

Ataca hechizo del dragón

Muy bien ahora ataca dragón blanco de los ojos azules.- dijo también seto

Adelante Mago oscuro.- dijo por ultimo Atem.

Aquellos hombres no mostraban miedo ante ellos, lo único que hacían era esperar, y en un momento sacaron cartas de duelo de monstruos

Hahahaha, adelante ahora tirare a thunder dragón

Yo traeré a golem de roca

Yo traeré a lava golem

Hahahaha muy bien tirare a zoa

Por ultimo tirare a el dragón del fulgor resplandeciente.- dijo su líder

Empezaron a combatir los monstruos sin embargo muchos de los motociclistas corrieron directamente dejando atrás al faraón y a sus hombres, todos los monstruos combatían y se atacaban pero los monstruos del faraón parecían estar perdiendo.

Pero como puede ser esto posible sus monstruos están ganando

Yo me preguntaría otra cosa como puede ser que ellos tengan monstruos ellos no tienen un DiaDhank.- pero en ese momento el faraón se percató de todo.

No puede ser tienen discos de duelo, y sus monstruos salen de cartas de duelo.

Que ¿a que se refiere? – dijo seto

Finalmente sus monstruos empezaron a ser destruidos y ninguno podía hacer algo

Es la hora, activo la prisión de luz.- dijo el líder de los motociclistas.

De pronto cada rincón fue cubierto por una resplandeciente luz y cada motociclista activo también la carta de la prisión de luz. De pronto cada monstruo que habían invocado fue destruido.

No puede ser grito el faraón

Hahaha, enserio creían que sus monstruos podían detenernos

¿Quién eres?

Bien déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Paradox, orgulloso líder de la sociedad de la luz

¿sociedad de la luz?

Así es faraón y hemos venido a acabar con todo lo que has conocido

¿Qué?- en ese momento Atem se acordó de los motociclistas que los dejaron atrás y fueron hacia donde el palacio.- todos vayan al palacio e informen que habrá un ataque que se preparen e intenten defender cuanto puedan.

Si faraón.- dijeron los demás guardianes.

Tomemos el camino más rápido.

Ellos se fueron mientras que quedaron solos el faraón y Paradox

¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito?

Solo quería visitarte faraón y a tu reino

Te lo diré pero primero debemos ir a un mejor lugar como a tu palacio hahahaha.

De pronto Paradox acelero su moto y paso del lado del faraón yendo directamente al palacio del faraón

…

Alerta a todos manden a los ejércitos nos atacan.- dijo seto a los guardianes

Si señor.- de esa forma todos los guardias reales se pusieron en posición de batalla

Seto fue directamente a la elite de los magos para avisar del ataque y decirles que vayan a combatir.

Vamos, vamos, vamos apúrense, deben de proteger el reino.

¡Mana!

¿Qué pasa seto?- pregunto mana

El faraón me pidió que tuvieras cuidado

Si, lo hare

Pero no por eso significa que no combatas, esta es tu primera batalla en la elite.

Claro lo hare.- pero de pronto su rostro entristeció y se preocupó.- ¿Qué paso con Atem? Perdón ¿el faraón?

Él está combatiendo también, no te preocupes estará bien.

Mana fue a combatir pero no podía dejar de pensar en Atem, al igual que Atem camino al palacio en su caballo solo podía pensar en que Mana estuviera bien

_**EL RECUERDO…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED (CONTINUARA)…**_

_**NOTAS: BUENO ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL RECUERDO DE ATEM, AQUÍ HAY ALGUNAS COSAS QUE QUISIERA ACLARAR**_

_**1.- AQUÍ SOLO APARECEN ATEM, MANA Y SETO, DEBIDO A QUE NO SE SI RECUERDEN QUE LOS DEMAS GUARDIANES COMO ISIS O KARIM MURIERON EN LA BATALLA CONTRA ZORC**_

_**2.- MANA SE SUPONE QUE LE FUE HEREDADA LA SORTIJA DEL MILENIO**_

_**3.- PARADOX, VIENE DE LA PELICULA DE YUGIOH 3D LAZOS MAS ALLA DEL TIEMPO, PERO YO LO UTILIZE AQUÍ POR QUE EL ES EL UNICO QUE VI QUE PUEDE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO.**_

_**4.- LOS MONSTRUOS DE PARADOX SON MAS FUERTES POR LA LUZ**_

_**Y CREO QUE YA SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA DIGANME POR SI NO LE ENTEIENDEN A ALGO**_

_**Y POR ULTIMO MUCHA ATENCION AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO POR QUE AHÍ SE DICE GRAN PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, AHÍ SE DICE QUE QUIERE PARADOX, QUIEN ES SU COMPLICE Y COMO PUEDE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO, GRACIAS**_

1 Los DiaDhank son los discos de duelo egipcios


	7. Chapter 7

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**LA NUEVA HISTORIA (PARTE 3)**_

Rápido todos formen una fila.- decía el mago maestro a los miembros de la elite.

si señor.- Todos formaron una especie de escolta y justamente cuando iba entrando mana el mago superior la detuvo

Espera mana

¿Qué pasa?

Tu vendrás con nosotros, sé que eres nueva, esto no lo he hecho, tu sabes muy bien que yo no apruebo el favoritismo pero esta situación parece difícil por el tono de preocupación del maestro seto, se oye que es algo grave, entonces debido a que tu posees la sortija del milenio, nos serás de más ayuda aquí.

Está bien maestro. Mana se sintió un poco rara ya que hace mucho no llamaba asi a alguien.

Ella siguió al líder de los de la elite.

…

Atem corría a todo galope intentando llegar al palacio antes de que Paradox lo hiciera asi que tomo un atajo que él conocía muy bien, mientras iba ahí reflexiono un poco las palabras que le había dicho Paradox: **hemos venido a acabar con todo lo que has conocido**, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Debo de llegar al palacio antes de que él lo haga, espera si todos esos tipos nos atacaron con monstruos significa que son muy fuertes, entonces ¡Mana!...

…

Los motociclistas estaban llegando al palacio con sus monstruos detrás de ellos y les ordenaban que atacaran todo, los monstruos soltaban sus ataques y estaban destruyéndolo todo, edificaciones, cosas, etc.; caían convirtiéndose en escombros muchos de ellos le ordenaron a sus monstruos atacar a las pirámides como las de gezha, todo caía y la gente estaba totalmente asustada.

Están todos listos.- pregunto el sacerdote Seto

Si señor.- dijeron los guardias reales

De esta manera cada quien convoco a sus monstruos y comenzaron a atacar, la elite de los magos comenzaba a conjurar hechizos para detener a los monstruos de los motociclistas, sin embargo no parecían tener efecto, y cada vez que sus monstruos atacaban se hacían más resplandecientes como si una luz los cubriera, eran demasiado fuertes asi que decidieron volver a intentarlo.

Vamos espadachín oscuro

Ven dragón de dos cabezas

Ataca hechizo del dragón

Sal ya Kisara, dragón blanco de los ojos azules.- dijo también seto.- ahora mana es tu turno

Si, ahora necesito una vez más de tu ayuda, vamos Maga oscura.- de pronto la maga oscura salió y empezó a atacar

Los hombres del faraón y sus monstruos parecían no resultar muy efectivos debido que iban perdiendo, apenas si podían defenderse de aquel ataque y de sus monstruos y de esa brillante luz que enceguecía.

Maga oscura utiliza tu poder mágico.- dijo mana apuntando a sus monstruos sin embargo mana no se había dado cuenta que un monstruo estaba apuntando hacia ella y a la maga oscura, aquel monstruo estaba a punto de atacarlas cuando llego alguien que las salvo

¡MANA! .- dijo Atem quien corría lo más rápido que podía.- Vamos mago oscuro ve.- de pronto el mago oscuro apareció y salvo a la maga oscura, mientras que Atem se interpuso en el ataque salvando a mana pero el ataque del monstruo logro lastimarlo en el brazo.

¡Atem! Dijo mana quien fue corriendo a atender a Atem.

No te preocupes mana estoy bien, y ¿tu estas bien?

Si yo si estoy bien, pero tu Atem estas herido del brazo

No es nada

Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto?

Nos llegó un aviso de que una de nuestras aldeas habían sido atacadas asi que fuimos a investigar y de pronto aparecieron estos tipos, de pronto sacaron monstruos y nos comenzaron a atacar

Pero ¿de dónde sacaron los monstruos?

Esto te parecerá extraño pero los monstruos salen de cartas de duelo

¿cartas de duelo? Hablas del juego de cartas del que me estas enseñando, con el que tú y Yugi jugaron

Asi es

¿pero cómo los convocaron?

Por medio de sus discos de duelo, son unas cosas parecidas a los DiaDhank

Y ¿Qué es esa brillante luz?

Aun no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar

Muy bien entonces yo von contigo Atem

No mana, quédate aquí

Pero Atem…

No quiero que te pase nada, quédate a cubierto.

Pero es mi primera batalla en la elite

Lo sé y sé que eres una gran maga y este ha sido tu sueño pero, no me importa lo que pase, no quiero que algo te pase, por favor

Está bien Atem.

Gracias.- Atem salió a combatir, mientras que Mana se quedó sola pero pensaba

No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que algo le pase a Atem, tengo que ir.- y mana salió del palacio

…

Edificaciones se reducían a escombros las pirámides que servían de reposo para los anteriores faraones estaban en la completa ruina, desde la parte más alta de palacio podía verse un gran desastre, la gente estaba atemorizada, corría, sin embargo no lograban escapar de la destrucción, habían demasiados heridos, y habían ya las primeras víctimas muertas tiradas en el suelo, debido al colapso de las edificaciones, o debido a los feroces ataques de los monstruos.

Los guardianes de los artículos intentaban hacer algo para frenar esto, estaban utilizando todo su poder para poder combatir con todo lo que tuvieran, sin embargo aquellos sujetos y sus monstruos eran demasiado fuertes, uno a uno fueron cayendo los monstruos que tenían:

Basta esto tiene que terminar.- dijo Atem enfurecido, de pronto alzo la mano.- por favor necesito de su ayuda hace mucho que ya no los he llamado, defiendan a nuestro reino del mal, ataquen; Slifer el dragón celestial, Obelisk el atormentador y Dragón alado de Ra.-

De pronto los dioses egipcios salieron para combatir; seguido de ellos Atem convoco al mago oscuro para que combatiera con ellos. Obelisk ataco con puño de furia y de esa manera destruyo a algunos monstruos, Ra utilizo su forma fénix y destruyo algunos más y Slifer utilizo sus dos ataques de sus bocas y destruyo gran parte de los monstruos sin embargo los motociclistas doblaron sus cartas trayendo a más y más monstruos, de esta forma los monstruos del faraón y sus hombres quedaron indefensos y sus posibilidades de ganar eran ya casi nulas, la gente cada vez más lastimada o gente inerte debajo de los escombros al igual que los guardias reales, varios magos de la elite que habían salido a combatir sufrieron el mismo destino.

Luego el fatídico final para los guardianes de los artículos: El guardián de la llave del milenio fue consumido por un gran ataque al igual que su espadachín, luego pereció el guardián de la balanza del milenio debido a que una gran loza de piedra cayó sobre el destruyendo a su monstruo y aplastándolo dejándolo inerte, después de ello los guardianes del collar y el ojo del milenio fueron atacados por monstruos que lanzaron su gran ataque dejándolos bajo los escombros de lo que se convertía Egipto.

Seto luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y utilizando el dragón blanco de los ojos azules sin embargo no era suficiente, su dragón no podía combatir contra todos asi que en un momento de descuido seto y su dragón perecieron gracias a una gran luz que parecía acercarse a ellos, seto cayó al piso pero no se levantaba.

¡NOOOOO!. Grito Atem al ver que todos sus guardianes habían caído excepto uno o más bien dicho una, Atem entristecía y al mismo tiempo se enojaba al ver como todos iban muriendo y pereciendo poco a poco

¡BASTA!.- grito Atem.- dioses egipcios fusiónense para formar al creador de la luz.- De pronto el creador de la luz apareció con todo su resplandor e hizo un gran ataque que acabo con gran parte de los monstruos de Paradox y sus hombres, sin embargo en ese momento llego Paradox activando a su monstruo de la carta que saco.

HAHAHAHAHAHA, enserio crees que con los dioses egipcios nos van a detener ellos no son rival para el increíble poder de la luz, ahora aparece "DRAGÓN DEL FULGOR RESPLANDECIENTE"

¿Qué? ¿Qué puede hacer tu monstruo, contra el increíble poder de mi creador de la luz?

Hahahaha, tu creador de la luz es muy poderoso sin embargo mi dragón tiene una luz mucho más poderosa y resplandeciente que tus doses egipcios juntos, ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

¿Qué? nada es más poderoso, ¡ataca!- dijo Atem

¡Ataca! .- Dijo Paradox.

Ambos monstruos se enfrentaron con gran fuerza que las luces que emanaban se empezaron a esparcir por todo el lugar; mana podía ver como la luz destruía todo sin embargo aunque el espectáculo era sorprendente ella no cambio sus prioridades asi que se acercó un poco a donde Atem se encontraba, pero se mantenía escondida detrás de una roca. Sus monstruos se igualaban en poder pero Paradox se detuvo un momento y alzo la mano

Ya basta la batalla ha sido entretenida pero todo tiene que terminar, acabare con esto ya. Asi que activare el poder de la luz ¡Vamos!

¿Qué?

De pronto la luz cubrió todos los lugares e increíblemente una fuerza arraso con todo que destruyo al creador de la luz y a sus dioses egipcios, la luz y la ráfaga se esparcieron por cada rincón que cada monstruo que aún estaba en pie en la batalla, pereció, además las personas sobrevivientes murieron y todo estaba acabado absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez era Egipto se había convertido tan solo en escombros.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso?, ¡NOOOOOOO!.- Atem estaba totalmente triste al ver todo desolado, ni un alma alrededor, no había nada era un pueblo fantasma, un pueblo desolado.

Duele, ¿no es cierto? Que todo por lo que luchaste se destruya en un momento, ahora sabes lo que yo sentí y lo que todos nosotros sentimos

¿a qué te refieres?

Muy bien te lo diré pero hay algo que falta, aun no lo adivinas, mira todos los edificios están destruidos, todo está acabado, pero aún falta esa gran edificación de haya.- Paradox apunto su dedo hacia el palacio que aún estaba de pie, asi que su monstruo lanzo un ataque y destruyo todo.

¡NOOOOOOOO!.- Atem GRITO.- todo está destruido espera no puede ser ahí es donde estaba Mana, noooooo, MANA…

Atem empezaba a llorar amargamente y solo podía quedarse tirado en el suelo, pensando en toda la destrucción que había Paradox y sus hombres habían acabado y destruido todo, no había sobreviviente alguno más que él.

Ahora que todo está destruido, que ya todo está acabado que te parece si platicamos.- Atem estaba como ausente, sin embargo alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de Paradox.

Mira antes me habías preguntado ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? , bien para contestarte debo contarte una historia, se llama "Mi vida". Cuando yo era niño me gustaba coleccionar cartas de duelo de monstruos, era mi juego favorito, jugaba por diversión, todo era totalmente maravilloso, y escuchaba de el mejor jugador del mundo Yugi Moto, era el campeón y yo soñaba el ser como él, , todo era bello, hasta que llego el fatídico día, en el que llegué a mi casa y que crees que encontré, lo único que pude encontrar fue mi casa destruida, mis padres estaban sin vida yo quería una respuesta, sin embargo para entonces no encontré ninguna respuesta, pasaron los años, crecí solo, mi vida fue solitaria, sin embargo tuve una idea, mi padre tenía una motocicleta, asi que noche, tras noche me decía, " si tan solo pudiera viajar en el tiempo y evitar que esto le pasara a mis padres", trabaje día a día, buscando la forma de que viajar al pasado y evitarlo, quería perfeccionar la moto de mi padre para hacerla que viajara en el tiempo, pero algo me faltaba no podía viajar al pasado, me sentía débil, amargado y solitario, como tú te sientes ahora faraón.

Y ¿yo que tengo que ver en eso?- pregunto Atem viendo determinadamente a Paradox

Bueno trate y trate de viajar en el tiempo pero no lo logre hasta que…

_**EL RECUERDO:**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED (CONTINUARA)… **_

_**NOTAS: BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO, PERDONEN SI ES MUY LARGO EL RECUERDO DE Atem PERO SI NECESITAN PONER ATENCION PARA PODER ENTENDER, LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE EGIPTO FUE CAUSADA POR PARADOX Y SUS HOMBRES, YA NO HAY MAS SOBREVIVIENTES QUE Atem Y AUNQUE NO LO SABE TAMBIEN QUEDA MANA, LA HISTORIA QUE PARADOX ESTA RELATANDO A Atem ES LA HISTORIA DE PORQUE LO ODIA, PARADOX TIENE UN PASADO OSCURO Y SU HISTORIA AUN NO TERMINA PORQUE AQUÍ ES CUANDO PARECE UN PERSONAJE INESPERADO (IMPORTANTE: ATENCION AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO) Y BUENO ES TODO SI HAY ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDAN PUEDEN PREGUNTARLO O PUEDEN LEER EL CAPITULO VARIAS VECES HASTA QUE LO ENTIENDAN, JAJA.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**LA NUEVA HISTORIA (PARTE 4)**_

Y ¿yo que tengo que ver en eso?- pregunto Atem viendo determinadamente a Paradox

Bueno trate y trate de viajar en el tiempo pero no lo logre hasta que…

Un día jugando con algunos químicos desesperado camine un poco, sin embargo resbale con unos líquidos y me caí golpeándome en la cabeza y por unos momentos quede inconsciente sin embargo cuando desperté en mi cabeza volaban muchas ideas, muchas ideas de la cual me fije en una combinación de químicos que al reaccionar crearon un líquido verdoso y con eso lo pude colocar en un recipiente cilíndrico el cual lo coloque en la moto de mi padre, y cuando lo hice automáticamente se abrió un portal un gran portal que me mostraba la época en la que mis padres murieron. Asi que entre hacia el portal y por fin pase a la época de mis padres, por fin pude viajar al pasado en el tiempo.

Entonces de esa misma manera lograste llegar a Egipto

Si asi es yo vengo de otra época y con esta misma moto pude viajar hasta esta hermosa época de Egipto aunque viendo toda esta destrucción ya no es tan bello, pero déjame continuar porque aún faltan otras cosas, como te decía:

_**FLASHBACK**_

Pase por el portal para ver a mis padres y salvarlos sin embargo no podía hacerlo, primero intente sacarlos antes de que el desastre ocurriera pero no pude, falle la primera vez, sin embargo volví en el tiempo e intente de nuevo, esta vez logre salvar a mis padres, pero al salir fueron atropellados, ambos estaban muertos, trate y trate, pero cada vez que los salvaba algo más pasaba y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez ese era el destino de mis padres y que yo no podría hacer nada, triste y más desolado que nunca volví a mi época de nuevo a casa, pero ahí algo extraño paso, llego un sujeto que cambio mi vida para siempre, se me apareció una figura totalmente extraña al principio no logre verle la cara pero me dijo muchas cosas:

¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto Paradox

No importa quién soy, lo único que debes de saber es que yo soy quien puede ayudarte.- Dijo aquella sombra que estaba parada enfrente de Paradox.

¿Qué a que te refieres?

Yo puedo traer de vuelta tus padres

¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible

Hahahaha, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿crees que salvar a tus padres es imposible?, pero si tú has podido viajar en el tiempo, nada debería ser imposible para ti

¿Cómo sabes que he viajado en el tiempo?

Por qué yo lo veo todo

Como sea no pude salvarlos ni siquiera asi, entonces ¿cómo me podrías ayudar tú?

Yo, puedo traerlos de la muerte, yo puedo revivirlos

¿Qué cómo piensas hacer eso?

Con un gran poder que se llama la luz y con unas piedras llamadas gemas legendarias de los elementos

¿la luz? ¿gemas legendarias de los elementos? ¿qué rayos es eso?

Mira te explicare con detalle, la luz es un gran poder, nadie sabe cómo nació o de donde vino pero este poder hace totalmente invencible a quien lo posea, además la luz es tan poderosa que quien la controle puedo destruir o ayudar al universo, y concederá todo lo que su dueño desee.

Luego están las gemas legendarias estas gemas fueron creadas cuando el universo se formó, luego de la gran explosión que origino a la tierra y a los demás planetas se formaron unas pequeñas rocas que fueron el resultado de aquella explosión estas son las gemas legendarias de los elementos, pues se dice que estas gemas son las que crearon la tierra como la conocemos, se llaman de los elementos pues se dice que estas crearon los bosques, el agua, el viento, el fuego, etc.

Bueno pero ha todo esto ¿qué tiene que ver esas raras piedras y esa luz conmigo?

HAHAHAHA aún no lo entiendes ¿cierto? Yo soy quien tengo la luz de mi lado

¿Tú tienes la luz? Pero si eso es verdad, significa que tú tienes un gran poder y puedes hacer lo que quieras entonces ¿Por qué no has hecho muchas cosas?

Porque aquí es donde se relacionan las gemas y la luz. Mira la luz es sumamente poderosa pero solo cuando está totalmente cargada de poder y ahora la luz se encuentra muy débil y para sobrevivir necesita energía, energía de los espíritus caídos

¿espíritus caídos? Significa que es como un atrapa almas

Asi es, la luz extrae los espíritus de las personas a las que daña por eso es que no te conviene tenerla como enemiga sin embargo ahora está muy débil pero eso puede cambiarse necesito la ayuda de las gemas legendarias para que alimenten de poder la luz, las gemas legendarias juntas tienen un poder invencible, inimaginable que puede alimentar totalmente a la luz y hacerla el poder más grande del universo y asi renovar todo.

Bien, bien interesante historia pero ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Mucho , mira necesito las gemas para poder brindarle su poder a laluz pero las gemas no las tengo yo, las gemas se regaron en varias partes del mundo pero lo más curioso es que están dispersas en varias épocas del tiempo es por eso que te necesito,tú has podido descifrar como viajar en el tiempo y es lo que necesito de ti que puedas viajar en el tiempo y que recuperes esas gemas

¿y yo que gano?

Te propongo un trato Paradox yo te propongo que tú me traigas esas gemas y a cambio te daré parte en el sorprendente poder de la luz, además de que cuando la luz recupere su fuerza podrás desear que tus padres revivían y estén contigo hahahahahaha y juntos no habrá quien nos pare, renovaremos este mundo, el mundo que te causo tanto dolor y miseria ¿no lo deseas?

Sí, quiero eso, está bien es un trato contigo lo hare, te traeré esas gemas

Muy bien es un trato, sin embargo hay otra cosa que necesito decirte que para que todo funcione hay que traer a alguien sumamente importante a Yugi Moto y a su gran compañero Atem

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora entiendes que hago aquí viajando en el tiempo faraón hahahahahaha.- Dijo Paradox

Si pero por que destruir mi reino, por que destruir Egipto

Ahhh te lo explicare….

…

Mientras atrás de Paradox entre sus hombres había una mujer que veía un poco tiernamente al faraón.

Pobre faraón, se ve muy mal.- Pensó aquella muchacha.

Erika ¿en qué piensas? – dijo uno de sus amigos

Nada en nada.- dijo Erika pero con una mirada tierna.

¿Qué sucede contigo Erika?

Nada, solo es que estoy un poco distraída.- dijo ella

Pues más vale que no te distraigas, o te perderás este momento es muy divertido ver sufrir al faraón.

…

De nuevo Paradox hablaba con el faraón

Quieres decir que ¿esas gemas están regadas en el tiempo?

Asi es ahora ¿comprendes todo? Yo viaje en el tiempo porque necesito conseguir esas gemas para darle el suficiente poder a la luz y asi poder desear que mis padres vuelvan además cuando la luz obtenga todo su poder destruiremos este mundo este mundo que nos causó tanto dolor y miseria nada más fíjate todos nosotros (señalo con sus brazos a todo su equipo y a él) tenemos algo en común este mundo nos dañó y nos hizo mal por eso queremos cambiarlo renovarlo y hacerlo un mundo de vida y de amor donde ya no haiga miseria como la que tu causaste

¿yo cause?- dijo Atem.

Si ese sujeto que me dio la luz me dijo que tú fuiste quien creo el duelo de monstruos desde el antiguo Egipto y desde ese momento descubrí que el causante de la miseria y dolor de este mundo viene desde el duelo de monstruos, es por eso que vinimos a Egipto para destruir todo lo que recordara a ese juego y también para demostrarte lo que nosotros sentimos este dolor que ahora tú también lo sientes.

Significa que todo esto es por una venganza que yo no cause, este duelo de monstruos fue creado desde hace muchos años ni siquiera fui yo quien lo cree

Pero si fuiste tú quien lo propago. Ahora sabes lo que necesito yo necesito conseguir esas gemas y la luz obtendrá todo su poder y tu serás destruido junto con todo

Ahora lo entiendo este es el mal del que me advirtió shadi. ¿Quién es tu cómplice?

No te lo diré por ahora no luego lo descubrirás, lo único que puedo decirte es que el tendrá sus razones para odiarte y te acabaremos, pero no lo haremos ahora si quieres detenernos tendrás que seguirnos.

De pronto Paradox y sus hombres subieron a sus motos y abrieron un portal que conducía al futuro viajando en el tiempo todos corrieron y cruzaron el portal excepto la muchacha Erika ella se quedó viendo un poco al faraón y luego le arrojo un pequeño collar y luego ella se fue y el faraón quedo sorprendido y tomo aquel collar aunque por el momento no le dio importancia.

El faraón aun estaba muy triste por toda la destruición cuando de pronto aparecío shadi ante él

Ya conociste a tu enemigo ahora debes detenerlo.- dijo shadi

Si pero ¿cómo lo hare?

Debes reunirte con quien una vez te ayudo con Yugi moto

¿Yugi pero como hare eso?

Aun tienes un gran poder en tus manos

¿Qué?

Y cuando lo derrotes todo volverá a la normalidad, adiós

NO espera

Y shadi se fue pero alguien más capto su atención

¡Atem!- dijo Mana saltando repentinamente

¡Mana!.- dijo Atem y corrió a abrazarla.- pero crei que tu habías…

No antes de que eso pasara escape del palacio

Gracias por no obedecerme

Hehehehe, si pero ahora significa que tu yo somos los únicos sobrevivientes de Egipto.

Si así es y hay que cambiar esto

Pero ¿cómo lo haremos? ¿cómo llegaremos con Yugi?

¿escuchaste todo?

Si, cada palabra, ¿entonces?

No lo sé aunque… - Atem pensó un poco y luego reacciono

Los artículos del milenio es lo que necesitamos tómalos todos.- le dijo Atem a mana y ambos tomaron todos los artículos y luego de haberlos recogido Atem le dijo a mana:

Mana debemos ir hacia la lapida milenaria a donde se crearon los artículos del milenio

Si.- dijo Mana.

Después de un poco de camino ambos llegaron al sitio donde estaba la lapida y se acercaron a ella.

- Mana dame los artículos.- dijo Atem

- Si.- mana le daba los artículos a Atem y luego Atem le dijo:

Gracias, ahora que los artículos están aquí podremos pedir un deseo y ahora yo iré con Yugi

Espera ¿Cómo que iras? No pensaras en dejarme sola aquí ¿verdad?

Mana no quiero que te arriesgues o que te pase algo

Faraón desde chicos yo te he acompañado a cualquier aventura en la que te has embarcado, te ayude a derrotar a Zorc y te Ayudare en esto también

Pero mana…

No hay peros iré contigo

Está bien pero tan solo prométeme algo, que no importa lo que haiga detrás de esa puerta tu siempre estarás conmigo.

Está bien pero tú prométeme que pase lo que pase enfrentaremos esto juntos ¿bien?

Está bien ahora toma mi mano.- dijo Atem mientras mana lo sujetaba y luego Atem comenzó a decir unas palabras en una lengua extraña y luego dijo: Artículos por favor escuchen mi llamado abran una puerta y llévenos a la época en la que se encuentre Yugi.

De pronto la puerta que estaba enfrente de la lapida se abrió y Atem y mana tomaron los artículos y los metieron en un saco y después ambos se vieron al rostro, sé tomaron de las manos y cruzaron la puerta hacia la época de Yugi.

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE ATEM.**_

**Notas:**

**Bien aquí termina el recuerdo de Atem ahí está la explicación DE PORQUE ATEM VOLVIO Y PORQUE MANA LO ACOMPAÑA, ADEMAS TAMBIEN SE EXPLICA QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE PARADOX Y PARA QUE LO QUIERE.**

**PARADOX QUIERE LAS GEMAS LEGENDARIAS PARA ALIMENTAR A LA LUZ Y ASU RENOVAR EL MUNDO Y CREAR SU PROPIO UNIVERSO AUNQUE TAMBIEN QUIERE DESTRUIR A TEM AUNQUE ESO SERA DESPUÉS Y UNA ULTIMA COSA ¿CONFUNDIDOS? DE QUIEN ES ERIKA BUENO DESPUÉS LO SABRAN…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**EXPLICACIONES**_

Y fue asi como llegamos aquí.- dijo Atem a todos

Entonces ese sujeto Paradox destruyo Egipto y también acabo con su gente.- dijo Yugi

Si y por eso queremos cambiar todo esto.- respondió Mana

Ella tiene mucha razón como se los dije, shadi me dijo que si derrotábamos este mal todo lo que el cambio volvería a la normalidad, quiere decir que si derrotamos a Paradox todo será restaurado.-dijo Atem

Es sería totalmente bueno, sin embargo por todo lo que contaste faraón creo que hay más cosas en juego.- dijo Duck.

Por supuesto que las hay, nosotros vinimos a este mundo no solo para salvar a Egipto sino también para salvar a todo el mundo, como les dije Paradox vino a esta época porque busca algo más, él busca las gemas legendarias de los elementos y asi brindarle su poder a la luz.

Eso es muy complicado, pues si quiere conseguir esas gemas tendrá que viajar a distintas épocas del tiempo, pues por lo que dijiste las gemas se regaron en distintos lugares y en distintas épocas o ¿no faraón?- pregunto Tristán.

Si asi es Tristán sin embargo, él puede viajar en el tiempo ese no sería problema para él.

Pero ¿qué es lo que busca Paradox con esa luz y esas gemas?- Pregunto Joey.

Parece que alguien no puso atención a la historia.- dijo Tea

Oye si puse atención solo que aún no me queda claro. Dijo Joey

Bueno Joey lo que él busca es algo asi como una venganza, porque él cree que yo tuve que ver con la miseria de este mundo, él cree que el duelo de monstruos está destruyendo a este mundo, cree que el mal, la destrucción y las desgracias que haya cree que son culpa del duelo de monstruos y por lo tanto también mía.

Pero tú no eres culpable de nada Atem.- dijo Mana

Si lo sé pero él cree que si, y lo que Paradox busca es tener las gemas, brindarle su poder a la luz y de esa manera que la luz obtenga todo su poder para que Paradox y su aliado puedan desear renovar al mundo, significa que con la luz destruirán al mundo y lo volverán a crear lo volverán a moldear a su gusto, eso es lo que ellos quieren Paradox y sus aliados todos los que estén con la luz.

Oye hablando de aliado, ¿tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser su aliado?- pregunto Tea.

Aun no lo sé no se me ocurre quien pueda estar detrás de Paradox y sus hombres, pero algo es seguro, ellos quieren destruirme, destruirnos y destruir al mundo y controlar todo a su favor y con la luz y el viaje en el tiempo, odio decir que nos llevan cierta ventaja. Dijo Atem.

…

…

En un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad aquella linda chica estaba sola, pensativa y sollozando mirando un collar que tenía en su mano.

Faraón porque no me recuerdas, yo conozco a Yugi desde hace mucho y a todos pero tú eres y has sido el único que me ha apoyado, te necesito aquí, el collar es lo que te ayudara a recordar.

De pronto entro uno de sus compañeros a la habitación donde ella estaba.

Erika que haces aquí y despierta aun.

Solo estoy meditando un poco

Pues espero que no tengas ideas raras últimamente has actuado muy rara Erika.

No sé de qué me hablas soy la misma ahora me puedes dejar sola por favor.

Está bien mañana será un gran día asi que duerme bien.

Si gracias.

Cuando el hombre se fue y ella se quedó otra vez sola ella volvió a ver el collar

Las profecías nos deparan a todos un destino incierto, un destino muy obscuro…

¡Espera! Eso es, lo que tienes que hacer es descubrir todas las profecías que te deparan solo asi podrás averiguar el secreto más grande del mundo, y descubrirás todo, pero para ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar, a que tu mente empiece a recordarme. Pero por ahora tengo algunos asuntos que atender es hora de visitar a alguien conocido.

Erika corrió rápidamente pero silenciosa para que nadie supiera que había salido, a altas horas de la noche, asi que tomo su moto, la encendió y corrió rápidamente por las calles y en su localizador de la moto estaba puesta la dirección de una bodega abandonada en el lado suroeste de la ciudad.

…..

Ahora las cosas empiezan a tener sentido no lo creen.- Dijo Pegasus que también estaba sentado con ellos.

A ¿qué se refiere?- Pregunto el abuelo de Yugi.

Si, piénsenlo con todo lo que nos acaba de contar El Faraón es más que claro que Paradox va a alterar el tiempo, si por ejemplo: La destrucción de las pirámides ya se habrán enterado de ello ¿no?- dijo Pegasus

Si por supuesto, principalmente es por lo que estoy… bueno Rebecca y yo estamos aquí vinimos a ver a Solomon vine a visitarlo y a pedir su ayuda para que investigáramos esa destrucción como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo Arthur.

Bueno creo que ya no será necesario investigar mucho creo que todo está muy claro, cuando Paradox viajo al pasado a la época del Faraón destruyo prácticamente todo el reino, con ello edificaciones, pueblos, las pirámides, entonces significa que…

Significa que lo que Paradox cambio en el pasado repercutió también en el futuro o sea en esta época. Dijo Atem interrumpiendo a Pegasus.

Entonces eso es lo que paso Paradox cambio el curso de la historia, por eso las pirámides fueron destruidas de la nada, es porque cambio el pasado.- dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

Si asi es.- Dijo Mana.

Entonces esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensamos porque si ya cambio algo en el pasado puede volver a hacerlo, puede volver a cambiar la historia si están habiendo repercusiones en nuestra época significa que habrán más repercusiones, si Paradox viaja de nuevo al pasado puede volver a cambiarlo todo.- dijo Rebecca.

Asi que hay que detener a este tipo y evitar que cambie el curso de la historia y evitar que forje un futuro peor.- Comento Joey

Si básicamente.- dijo Tristán.

Aún hay otras dos cosas que también debemos tener presentes Joey.- dijo Atem

Y ¿cuáles son?

Primero debemos preocuparnos de las gemas legendarias y evitar que Paradox obtenga todas para que de esa manera le podamos quitar todo el poder y evitar que se lo brinde a la luz. Y después debemos preocuparnos por la luz por el poder que ellos manejan porque según yo ese poder es muy fuerte asi que de una manera debemos destruirla y evitar que la luz obtenga todo su poder con las gemas, y de esa manera salvaremos el mundo Yugi como lo hicimos a ese tiempo, salvaremos cada época, salvaremos el pasado, el presente y el futuro.-dijo Atem

Entonces asi detendremos este nuevo mal del que nos advirtió Shadi.- dijo Yugi

Asi es.- respondió el Faraón

De pronto apareció la figura de Shadi detrás de ellos Joey se asustó de sorpresa y se cayó de la silla pero Tea lo levanto y solo se burló un poco de él.

¿Qué pasa Shadi?- pregunto Atem

Vengo a advertirles a todos sobre lo que va a pasar

Si ya lo sabemos tenemos que derrotar a Paradox y evitar que destruya el mundo.- dijo Duck

Es mucho más que eso deben de evitar que cada época del mundo sea destruida deben evitar que Paradox cambie cada centímetro del universo y deben de descubrir el mayor secreto del universo.

¿mayor secreto del universo?

Asi es pronto lo entenderán todo, pero para poder descubrir todo lo que les depara deben primero descifrar las profecías que les deparan a cada uno de ustedes en cada época donde se encuentren las gemas legendarias, asi podrán saber ese gran secreto

Pero ¿Qué secreto? Y ¿qué profecías?- decía Yugi.

Pronto lo entenderán pero por ahora les digo que la luz no es un enemigo fácil de vencer pero solo los valientes héroes elegidos podrán destruir este mal que acecha al universo y una cosa más, si todo sale bien y este mal es detenido todo lo que Paradox cambio volverá a la normalidad.

De pronto Shadi desapareció y todos se quedaron asombrados y un poco pensativos.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Shadi?- pregunto Yugi

No lo sé pero él dijo que lo sabríamos muy pronto asi que será cuestión de descubrirlo.- dijo Atem

Si Faraón .- dijo Yugi

Ahora que ya conoces todo esto debo preguntarte algo Yugi, ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos?- pregunto Atem

Por supuesto Faraón hace mucho tiempo deje de creer en coincidencias y ahora sé que este es mi destino ayudarte de nuevo a salvar al mundo y esta vez creo que al universo.- Respondió Yugi.

Y nosotros también ayudaremos faraón no los dejaremos solos.- dijo Tea respondiendo con ella Joey, Tristán y Duck.

De verdad chicos no quisiera ponerlos en peligro.- dijo Atem

Eso nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros asi que iremos con ustedes.- dijeron ellos

Yo también ayudare, Atem siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte.- dijo Mana

Y yo igual ayudare.- dijo Rebecca

Gracias muchas gracias a todos.- Respondió Atem sonriendo.

Esperen un momento aún hay un pequeño problema que resolver.- dijo Pegasus.

Y ¿cuál sería?- dijo Yugi

¿Cómo viajaremos en el tiempo, igual que Paradox?, en eso nos lleva mucha ventaja

Él tiene razón no había pensado en eso.- dijo Atem

Después de un rato de pensar a Duck se le vino una idea grandiosa.

¡Esperen! ya sé que hacer

¿Qué haremos?- preguntaron todos

No lo recuerdan, ese sujeto con el que acabas de tener un duelo Yugi dejo su moto allá afuera y estoy seguro que esa moto podría darnos una respuesta debido a que si todos los aliados de Paradox pueden viajar en el tiempo entonces esa moto puede darnos un gran apoyo.

Él tiene mucha razón con esa moto mis técnicos seguramente podrían averiguar sus secretos para que pudieran viajar en el tiempo.- dijo Pegasus.

Es muy cierto, enserio ¿crees que podrías Pegasus?

Por supuesto faraón soy dueño de una compañía famosa y poderosa seguramente mis técnicos podrán averiguarlo y por lo demás no se preocupen yo me hago cargo.

¿De verdad?- pregunto Yugi.

Si asi es, yo les debo mucho por todo lo que hicieron por mí en el pasado ahora les devolveré el favor.

Gracias Pegasus.- dijo Atem.

Mientras Pegasus llamaba a sus guardias y les pedía que se llevaran la motocicleta a su compañía para que los técnicos pudieran investigarla y descubrir que era lo que la hacía viajar en el tiempo.

Si por fin el equipo Wheeler vuelve a la acción.- grito Joey

Desde cuando no llamamos asi.- dijo Tristán

Desde que yo elegí el nombre

Creo que es hora de irnos.- dijo tea

Si creo que nosotros también Rebecca.- dijo su abuelo

Si chicos, ya es tarde, los veré mañana, cuídense hasta mañana.

Todos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas y solo quedaron Atem, mana y por supuesto Yugi.

Si quieren se pueden quedar en la habitación que hay arriba.- les dijo Yugi a Atem y a mana.

Si estaría bien Yugi.- accedió el faraón y mana le agradecía.

Yugi voy a dormir.- le dijo sus abuelo entrando a su habitación y Yugi lo despidió y luego llevo a Atem y mana a su habitación

Aquí está la habitación, sin embargo solo hay una cama asi que tendrán que compartirla.- dijo Yugi como riéndose

Asi está bien dijo Atem

Muchas gracias Yugi por ayudarnos.- dijo mana

No tienen nada de que agradecerme mana.- todo sea por ayudar a dos buenos amigos como ustedes.- dijo Yugi

Gracias Yugi por creernos, ayudarnos y acceder a salvar de nuevo el mundo conmigo.

De nada faraón, todo sea por salvar el mundo y a vidas inocentes, hasta mañana.- dijo Yugi yéndose a su habitación.

Se quedaron solos Atem y mana en su habitación. Mana mostraba algunas señales de cansancio.

Descansa mana hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo, literalmente de muchos años, y mañana será otro día largo.

Asi es pero lo importante es que estamos en la época de Yugi y ya lo hemos encontrado antes que Paradox.- dijo Mana.

Si y ahora con Yugi detendremos a Paradox y volveremos todo a la normalidad restauraremos Egipto, ya lo veras.

Si Atem.- respondió Mana.

Oye toma la cama y descansa yo dormiré en el sofá.- dijo Atem

No Atem puedes dormir aquí también compartiremos la cama, ¿sí?

Muy bien mana compartiremos

Y ambos se acostaron en la cama y se durmieron profundamente los dos juntos casi abrazándose.

…

En aquella bodega abandonada en el lado suroeste de la ciudad llegaba Erika rápidamente y estacionaba su moto enfrente de la puerta abriéndola con sus manos.

Joan ¿dónde estás?

Aquí estoy Erika ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, venganza

¿De qué? Acaso sigues creyendo que yo tuve que ver en aquel accidente que paso hace muchos años.

No, no lo creo es que tú fuiste quien lo hizo, y te hare pagar por tu error, por ese error perdí lo más importante de mi vida, mi memoria, Atem.

Yami creyó que tu acabaste con eso, reconócelo el jamás te reconoció y jamás se acordó de ti.

Eso no es cierto y te hare pagarlo ante la luz, tengamos un duelo ahora mismo.

Erika no tendrás oportunidad contra mí nunca la tuviste.

Si estas tan seguro de eso Joan, porque no comenzamos

Está bien, lo hare no me tomara mucho tiempo.

El duelo comenzó ambos tomaron sus respectivas cartas y los puntos de vida se contaron en 4000

Bien te dejare comenzar Joan

Bueno Erika, que asi sea primero activare mi carta mágica, olla de la codicia para tomar dos cartas y asi activar mi carta mágica doble posición, esta carta me permite traer a dos monstruos al mismo tiempo sin necesidad de sacrificar, luego activar el efecto de mi monstruo una vez por turno puedo traer a cualquier monstruo de mi baraja que elija y elijo traer a mi dragón sepultador (atk/3500- def/3000) ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y activare mi carta mágica mage power para que asi pueda ganar más puntos (atk/4500)

Ya terminaste porque sigue mi turno, no has cambiado esas estrategias verdad con suerte yo ganare en este mismo turno, porque activare la carta mágica "LA PRISION DE LUZ"

De pronto todo el lugar se lleno de la luz y las rejas bajaron para ambos jugadores.

En algo tenias mucha razón este duelo no durara ni 5 minutos porque esta será mi única y última jugada.

¿Qué? eso es imposible, nadie puede ganar en una sola jugada

Te demostrare lo contrario activando esta carta mágica se llama pensamiento rápido esta carta me permite tirar 5 cartas de mi mazo y luego pagare 500 puntos de vida ya que gracias a esta carta puedo convocar a un monstruo superior de mi baraja aparece mi poderoso guardián de la luz (atk/500- def/0)

Hahahahaha, crees que con eso me vas a ganar

No subestimes el poder de mi baraja porque perderás, pues ahora activare mi carta "ayuda luminosa", esta es mi carta suprema y te mostrare porque, esta carta es inútil a menos que este mi guardián de la luz en el campo de esa manera se vuelve la mejor carta en todo el duelo porque cuando esta el guardián en el campo mi carta me permite tirar al cementerio cada carta de mi baraja al igual que la tuya

¿Qué tiraras cada carta de nuestras barajas?

Así es y luego pagare casi cada punto de vida que tengo excepto 1 (Life Points: 1) para que así mi guardián de la luz absorba cada punto de ataque de cada monstruo en nuestros cementerios lo que significa que tiene poder infinito (atk/?- def/?) y se me olvidaba decirte algo cuando mi guardián ataca no puede ser detenido por ninguna carta trampa o mágica Hahahahaha, ataca a sus monstruos y termina con este duelo mi guardián

El monstruo de Erika ataco y destruyo a sus monstruos de Joan y el perdió el duelo debido a que sus puntos de vida bajaron a cero.

Bueno es hora de pagar

Espera Erika solo quiero decirte algo, aléjate de la luz, de paradox y sus hombres ellos no te convienen en nada, hoy perdí yo, mañana serás tu, encuentra a Yami y cambia tu vida.

Gracias pero no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, y por cierto ya encontré al faraón solo falta que él lo recuerde.

La luz aprisiono y se llevo a aquel hombre dejando a Erika sola, ella salió hacia afuera pensando un poco.

Una pieza ya fue borrada de mi memoria ahora solo falta borrar los recuerdos malos y recordar los bueno yo se que sucederá.

_**TO BE CONTINUED (CONTINUARA)…**_

_**NOTAS:**_

_**BUENO EL CAPITULO NUEVE SI ME COSTO UN POCO PERO AQUÍ ESTA LO PRIMERO ES SABER SOBRE YUGI Y ATEM ELLOS YA FUERON REUNIDOS Y AHORA DEBEN LOGRAR VIAJA AL PASADO PARA DETENER A PARADOX OTRA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE ES QUE YUGI Y ATEM YA NO ESTAN UNIDOS EN EL MISMO CUERPO DEBIDO A QUE ATEM FUE UN ESPIRITU LIBRE YA NO NECESITA UNIRSE A YUGI SIN EMBARGO LO HARA CUANDO SEA HORA DE UN DUELO, LUEGO PEGASUS DEBE DE DESCUBRIR COMO VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO Y POR ULTIMO ERIKA DE ELLA AUN NO SE SABE MUCHO PERO PRONTO LO SABRAN ELLA TIENE UN GRAN POASADO PERO SU FUTURO NO ES MUY CIERTO NO ES MUY BUENA PERO TAMPOCO TAN MALA.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**YU-GI-OH**_

_**RALLY IN THE TIME**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**EL EQUIPO DEL TIEMPO (PARTE 1)**_

Atem se encontraba en un espacio totalmente alejado, y todo lo que veía a su alrededor era destrucción y caos, luego cuando se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba una imagen lo lleno de temor y de asombro; Mana estaba parada enfrente de él y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando con furia y tristeza a Atem.

Mana pero ¿qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué te pasa mana?

Mana ignoro las palabras de Atem; pero Atem se dio cuenta de que Mana tenia algunas heridas.

MANA pero ¿Qué te paso? Estas herida, déjame curarte.- Dijo Atem intentando tomar el brazo de mana.

SUELTAME.- Grito Mana

Pero ¿Qué te pasa Mana?

¿Acaso no lo sabes? Tu me hiciste estas heridas, tú me heriste y por tu culpa estoy así, me fallaste y le has fallado a todos.

Pero ¿qué dices? Yo jamás te haría daño, jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño

¿jamás? Entonces ¿Por qué me cambiaste? ¿Por qué fue más importante el poder y la ambición? ¿Por qué irte con ella?

¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres.- dijo Atem muy preocupado

Paradox tenía razón tu no me quieres ni me necesitas tienes tu poder y también a ella ¿no es cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas como si te importara?- dijo Mana con mucha furia

Porque me importas, espera dijiste paradox ¿Por qué hablaste con él?

Porque para él si importo él si se preocupa por mí no es como tú.- Dijo Mana gritando pero también sollozando.

De pronto Paradox apareció al lado de Mana y ella lo tomo del brazo como poniéndose detrás de él. Atem estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba mirando.

Mana aléjate.- dijo Atem

¿Por qué alejarme de alguien que me quiere proteger? Si de alguien me debía alejar es de ti Faraón.

No puedo creer lo que dices

Paradox tiene razón los malvados como tu merecen estar encerrados en la luz

De pronto un símbolo recorrió el cuerpo de Mana era el símbolo de la luz y entre sus manos sostenía la carta de la Prisión de luz.

Tú no mereces nada faraón, solo mereces ser castigado en las rejas de la prisión de la luz y yo me encargare de eso.- Dijo Mana alzando el brazo con la carta

¿Qué vas a hacer? NO, NO LO HAGAS

Adiós Atem para siempre, veté con Erika activare mi carta mágica de la Prisión de Luz

NOOOOOOOOOO.- Grito Atem con gran fuerza y de pronto las rejas de la luz cayeron y aprisionaron a Atem y unas manos lo estaban jalando, mientras que veía alejarse a Mana

NOOOOOOOOO.

AHHHH NOOOOOO.

Atem despertó muy agitado por todo lo que había visto. Se encontraba todo silencioso alrededor de donde Atem se encontraba. Atem temblando como con miedo estaba pensando un poco por que había soñado eso y si significaba algo.

Eso fue muy extraño, no sé qué pensar, ¿Qué cosa significara eso? ¿ o solo fue un sueño cualquiera? No lo se

Atem escucho unos ruidos de bostezo y se dio cuenta que estaba entrelazado entre unos brazos, brazos de una linda mujer. Mana estaba despertando pero cuando despertó se sorprendió mana estaba abrazando fuerte a Atem

Hola Atem, ¡Atem!.- dijo mana sorprendida, mana se apartó de inmediato de Atem con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas al igual que Atem también estaba sonrojado.

Lo siento Atem.- dijo mana

No mana yo lo siento.- dijo Atem

Perdona si te estaba apretando.- dijo mana

No te preocupes yo estoy bien ¿y tú?

Estoy bien he he. Dijo Mana aun sonrojada

Atem aún estaba algo apenado pero también seguía pensando en aquella escena que no podía olvidar.

Mana saldré un poco afuera mientras tu…

Si Atem está bien. Dijo Mana ya un poco más tranquila

Cuando Atem estaba a punto de salir se volteo y le pregunto a mana

Espera Mana quería preguntarte algo.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Tú crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño a ti?

Tu puedes hacer muchas cosas Atem pero de lo que estoy completamente segura es de que tu jamás me harías daño, yo te tengo una gran confianza.- Mana le respondió con una gran ternura.

Gracias Mana.- Dijo Mana

Pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

Por nada Mana, bueno te dejo sola.- Atem Salió de ahí.

…..

EN UNA GRAN Y FAMOSA COMPAÑÍA LLAMADA KAIBA CORP. Entraba una linda chica que tenía un vestido color verde como muy formal se veía que iba para algo importante.

Erika subió al octavo piso de la compañía dirigiéndose a la oficina del Presidente Seto Kaiba. Pero mientras subía uno de los guardias subió a la oficina de Kaiba para avisarle.

Señor Kaiba la señorita Erika ha llegado.- dijo el guardia mientras que Kaiba se volteaba con su silla.

Muy bien dile que pase a mi oficina.- Dijo Kaiba con su voz imponente.

Por aquí señorita.- Le dijo a Erika mientras ella pasaba a la oficina.

Muchas gracias.- Dijo Erika.

Erika Watson, mucho gusto señor Kaiba.- Se presentó con Kaiba

Mucho gusto soy Seto Kaiba, aunque usted ya me conoce. Dijo Kaiba presentándose.

Muy bien y platíqueme el porqué de su visita.

Como ya le había comentado señor Kaiba yo vengo de parte de la compañía Filian Corp., y vengo para hacer negocios con usted para ver la posibilidad de hacer un contrato que nos permita exportar los productos que ofrece su compañía a países extranjeros o en otros continentes, de esta manera tanto Kaiba corp. Como Filian Corp. Tendrían mayor fama en otros lugares y se vería beneficiada nuestras acciones en gran cantidad debido a esto más personas se interesarían por el duelo de monstruos, las cartas de duelo, discos de duelo y otros artículos que su compañía ofrece, esa es la razón por la que he venido aquí para platicarle mejor esta situación y llegar a algún acuerdo.

Me parece bien creo que usted y yo podemos entendernos perfectamente.

Exactamente señor Kaiba.- Dijo Erika mientras sacaba papeles de su portafolio.

…

Mientras Atem estaba en una de las ventanas pensando en algunas cosas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yugi.

¡Atem!

¿Qué pasa Yugi?

Oye acabo de hablar con Pegasus me dijo que la investigación va bien solo que le tomara un poco de tiempo.

Muy bien gracias Yugi.

Bueno nos vemos luego ahora voy a clases

Por supuesto Yugi cuídate

No quieres venir en el rompecabezas del milenio.- Pregunto Yugi

No Yugi tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas

Bien, entonces nos vemos luego.- Se despidió Yugi y se fue

Ya me voy abuelito.

Si cuídate mucho Yugi. Dijo el abuelo de Yugi mientras él salía por la puerta.

Señor Moto buenos días.- Saludo El faraón al abuelo de Yugi

Buenos Días Faraón

Oiga sé que usted sabe mucho de duelo de monstruos y es un experto en el tema, así que quería pedirle algo.

¿Qué pasa Faraón?

Bueno ya usted ha visto a los peligros a los que nos estamos enfrentando y el gran riesgo que corremos todos, así que todos debemos estar preparados y listos para cualquier cosa, estuve pensando y necesito que me ayude a enseñar a jugar duelo de monstruos a Mana.- dijo Atem, mientras Mana bajaba por las escaleras escuchando lo que había dicho.

Mmmm No lo sé, enseñar a alguien es algo complicado aunque no imposible, está bien lo hare, Enseñare a Mana.- Dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

Gracias señor Moto.- Dijo Atem, y en ese instante Mana comento emocionada

Entonces aprenderé a jugar duelo de monstruos, eso me emociona mucho, Gracias señor Moto, y gracias Atem.- dijo abrazándolos a ambos, pero después de unos momento su mirada se puso un poco pensativa.

Esperen pero aún hay un problema, yo no tengo una baraja de duelo.

No te preocupes Mana puedo prestarte la mía.- dijo Atem

No es necesario Faraón, yo tengo una baraja especial para alguien especial, síganme.- Dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

Después de seguir al abuelo de Yugi, él tomo una caja de madera y al abrirla había dentro una baraja de Duelo, la saco y se la dio a Mana y le dijo:

Esta baraja la forme hace algunos años ya que me recordaba a una gran amiga que tenía, sin embargo no la utilice pues yo ya tenía una baraja propia, así que la guarde esperando el momento en que alguien digno(a) la use y creo que ese momento ha llegado, tómala ahora es tuya.- dijo Solomon dándole la baraja en un disco de duelo a Mana

Gracias, muchas gracias señor moto no sé cómo agradecerle todo esto.- dijo Mana

Él solo hecho de ayudar a un amigo es suficiente además el Faraón me ayudo en el pasado y ahora le quiere devolverle esos favores. Y ahora creo que es hora de comenzar a con tu entrenamiento.

Mana sonrío y abrazo a Solomon y a Atem.

…

Ya era hora de que aparecieras Yugi.- Dijo Tea

Lo sé, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero por lo menos ya estoy aquí.- respondió Yugi

¿qué paso con el Faraón?- pregunto Joey

Bueno él se quedó en casa dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.- dijo Yugi

Que bien, pero Yugi ¿Qué sabes sobre Pegasus y todo eso?- Pregunto Tristán

Bueno hable esta mañana por teléfono, dijo que la investigación va bien pero deberíamos pasar más tarde para asegurarnos.- Dijo Yugi

Creo que tienes razón.- comento Tea.

…

Pasadas ya algunas horas Kaiba seguía en algunas negociaciones con Erika, así que por lo pronto ellos aun platicaban.

Y creo señor Kaiba que con todo lo planeado tanto las acciones de Kaiba corp., como las de Filian Corp., subirán hasta los cielos.

Es muy cierto, bien entonces creo que estas fueron unas grandes negociaciones, y déjeme decirle que acepto esta alianza que me esta proponiendo considero que usted será una gran proeza en Kaiba corp. Me agrada tenerla como socia.- dijo Kaiba

Puedo decir lo mismo señor Kaiba.

En esos momentos su hermano Mokuba llamaba por la línea telefónica para comunicarse con él.

¡Hermano!

¿Qué sucede Mokuba?

Solo para avisarte que el más reciente proyecto está terminado y totalmente garantizado, deberías venir a comprobarlo.

Ahora voy, gracias Mokuba.- Dijo Kaiba. Creo que esto ha sido todo señorita ahora si me permite tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Por su puesto señor Kaiba el placer fue mío.- dijo Erika y Kaiba salió por la por la puerta dejando a Erika sola.

Es el momento Karl ahora entra. Dijo Erika sacando una especie de control y desactivando el sistema de seguridad de la empresa.

…

Ahora carta trampa revélate "compulsory Evacuation Device" ahora Valkyrion será regresada a tu mano Atem y así quedaras desprotegido.- Dijo Mana con mucha seguridad.

Es una gran jugada aunque… -Atem estaba a punto de activar una carta bocabajo pero de repente se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa Atem? Estas a punto de perder es que ¿ya no pelearas?, no te contengas por mí, ataca.

Está bien mana solo porque tú me lo pides activo mi carta mágica "Desarma la Trampa" que significa que tu trampa de compulsión es destruida y así mi ataque continua.- dijo Atem mientras el ataque se completaba y los puntos de vida de mana se redujeron a cero (Life pontis: 0)

Ahhh no puede ser perdí otra vez.- dijo Mana con una cara de tristeza y desanimo.

No estés triste mana diste lo mejor de ti y eso es lo que importa además avanzaste mucho nunca había visto que alguien aprendiera a jugar tan rápido y tan bien, porque jugar duelo de monstruos toma mucho tiempo de practica por eso no te desanimes Mana yo sé que con un poco más de practica serás una gran duelista.- dijo Atem

El faraón tiene razón mana me asombra la rapidez con la que estas aprendiendo sigues mis consejos al pie de la letra y estás jugando como una duelista avanzada.- dijo Solomon

Gracias a los dos seguiré intentando

…

Kaiba se dirigía a comprobar su más reciente proyecto y probar si en verdad funcionaba…

Así que ya está todo listo.- dijo Kaiba

Así es señor Kaiba todo está en su lugar como usted lo ordeno.- dijo uno de sus técnicos.

Muy bien entonces quiero probar mi nuevo y mejorado disco de duelo, Mokuba enciende el campo de realidad virtual.

Enseguida seto.- dijo Mokuba.

Bien así que aquí vamos.- dijo Kaiba mientras que su disco de duelo comenzaba a accionarse, pero ahora el disco de duelo se movía en sentido contrario bocabajo para terminar colocado de forma horizontal para comenzar el duelo, mientras la máquina de duelo comenzaba a contar los puntos.

Puntos de vida 4000, que comience el duelo.- dijo la máquina de duelo, mientras que Kaiba sacaba sus cartas.

Vaya de verdad le cambiaron el estilo al disco de duelo ahora se ve excelente, pero probemos si sirve de la misma manera. Muy bien entonces yo comenzare, colocare a mi "ryu kishin powered" en modo de ataque colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

Termina turno del contrincante ahora coloca una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, finaliza el turno.- dijo la máquina.

Vaya espero que los sensores virtuales sean mucho más reales.- dijo Kaiba.

…

Un hombre misterioso llegaba a las instalaciones de Kaiba corp. Y entraba por las puertas traseras, y comenzaba a subir con cautela hacia donde estaba Erika.

Hola Erika

Vaya Karl hasta que apareciste, vamos creo que Kaiba no te espera

Seguro que no, pero ¿tú que haces aquí?

Ahora soy una socia de la empresa, así que puedo estar aquí si quiero además arreglo asuntos que no te incumben en lo absoluto.

Está bien, tranquila, sigue haciendo tus cosas yo iré por mi duelo, vaya el amor estará complacido con mi trabajo.

Si eso esperemos.

Después de que Karl se fue Erika pensó un poco

Sería divertido ver ese duelo; sin embargo debo investigar algunas cosas mientras todos están distraídos, además por un lado quisiera que Karl ganara y desapareciera a Kaiba del mapa, pero por otro lado preferiría ser yo la que acabe con Kaiba, como sea el objetivo por ahora no es ese.

…

Vamos ahora si no puedo fallar activo la carta trampa "las 7 herramientas del bandido" lo que me permite evitar tu carta trampa de fuerza del espejo.- dijo mana con mucha confianza.

Bueno pues aun así activo mi carta trampa los cilindros mágicos lo que redigira el ataque de st. Joan así ti misma.- dijo Atem

En esos momentos llegaban Yugi, y sus amigos quienes recién llegaban de la escuela y Yugi se percató del duelo.

Lo siento Atem porque utilizare mi carta bocabajo "falso" esta carta evita el efecto de una carta trampa o mágica, significa que mi ataque continua y entonces quiere decir que… (Life points: 0)

Atem perdió el duelo ya que sus puntos quedaron en cero.

Ehhhh que bien por fin gane un duelo.- gritaba mana de emoción.

Que bien mana me alegro mucho, es increíble como en tan poco tiempo has mejorado tus habilidades de duelista.- dijo Atem

Así es, todo gracias a ti y usted señor moto.

Wuau, ¿de qué nos perdimos?- pregunto Joey.

Es obvio que Atem y mi abuelo le enseñan a mana a jugar duelo de monstruos

Así es Yugi.- respondió Atem.

Luego mientras mana aun celebraba Yugi se acercó a echar un vistazo al disco de cuelo de Atem y le dijo en silencio:

Fue muy noble de tu parte.- dijo Yugi

¿Qué cosa?

Dejarla ganar

¿Qué pero que dices Yugi?

Vamos, aun tenías una carta bocabajo "desarma la trampa" ¿no es así?

Está bien me descubriste.

Darle la victoria para generar en ella mayor confianza, que tierno de tu parte.- dijo Yugi y Atem se enrojeció un poco mirando a mana de lejos.

Bueno Atem creo que por fin gane.- dijo mana con un tono de autoestima.

Así es mana y me enorgullece como has mejorado, desde que comencé a enseñarte un poco en Egipto, note en ti una mirada decisiva, o sea decidida a aprender y jugar duelo de monstruos, y ahora veo cómo te has convertido en una gran duelista y si sigues practicando podrás lograrlo todo.

Gracias Atem, tú me has ayudado a hacerlo.- decía mana entre sollozos.- mana decía entre sollozos.

Bueno por ahora creo que ya es suficiente de entrenamiento, ahora te mereces un descanso, vamos todos es la hora de comer.- dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

Vaya ¡al fin!. Dijo Joey

...

Dragón blanco de los ojos azules ataca y termina con este duelo… ¡POW! Y los puntos de vida de la máquina de duelo se redujeron a 0.

Jugador rival a ganado.

Por supuesto vaya jugar con este disco de duelo es más realista, parece que estuvo bien, pronto este disco estará en venta.- dijo Kaiba

Si hermano este será un producto que venderá millones.- dijo Mokuba

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo y seto y Mokuba giraron las cabezas hacia la derecha para ver de qué se trataba, entonces lograron ver al hombre que se hacía llamar Karl.

Hola Kaiba.-

¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Mi nombre es Karl y como entre no es de tu incumbencia

¿Qué quieres? Largo.

¿quieres que me vaya? Tan pronto pero la fiesta acaba de empezar además si me voy ahora te perderás del duelo.

¿Qué duelo?

Al que pienso retarte

Hahahaha ¿tu? Retarme a un duelo, acaso no sabes quién soy, te acabaría en cuestión de segundos.

Pues si eres tan bueno pruébalo, tengamos un duelo.

Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz

Pero hermano… - dijo Mokuba

Tranquilo Mokuba este sujeto no durara ni 5 minutos.- dijo Kaiba

Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz enviándote a lo más profundo de la luz.- dijo Karl.

¿la luz? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En el transcurso del suelo lo sabrás, aunque estoy seguro de que no te gustara.

Muy bien entonces ES HORA DEL DUELO.

Cada quien acciono sus respectivos discos de duelo y barajaron sus barajas colocándolas en posición y tomando las cinco cartas correspondientes.

Bien creo que la primera juagada es mía, colocare dos cartas bocabajo y luego coloca a "zombie master" en modo de ataque (atk/1800 def/0), y ahora activo la carta olla de la codicia para poder tomar dos cartas de mi maso… HAHAHAHA (risa malévola) por fin he sacado la carta que me dará la victoria, activo la carta Prisión de luz…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Bueno el capítulo diez lo siento si no publique antes pero aquí esta, aquí Kaiba por fin apareció, me di cuenta que no era correcto que no apareciera, porque además es parte importante de esto, y por otro lado mana se está convirtiendo en una duelista y esto será provechoso más adelante, otra cosa el sueño que dice al principio tal vez no sea un sueño como tal ¿tal vez una visión?**_


End file.
